Undertale: Revisited
by BatmanRules256
Summary: An alternate version of Undertale starring an amnesiac girl with a mysterious past. When she befriends a shy Whimsun named Whimsy, the two of them get sucked into a battle for the fate of the Underground. Who is this mysterious girl and what connection does she have to the other, more genocidal human girl attacking the Underground? Please review. Rating may go to M (be warned).
1. Prologue: Toriel

Prologue: Toriel

I normally wouldn't do a disclaimer, but since this is different than my other fics, I'll make an exception. I think it's obvious that I don't own this material (or the materials for the other fics I've written for that matter). This is an alternate story (as stated in the summary). Don't expect me to strictly follow the canon of Undertale. I have my own plans for this story. Most of the characters will have very similar personalities, but don't expect this to be a retelling (hence the term Revisited). Well, now that I've gotten that out of the way, on to the fic.

" _Don't give up. Stay determined."_ The voice rang in her unconsciousness.

She slowly opened her eyes, looking around her at her surroundings. She saw she was lying in a bed of pretty golden flowers.

" _Where am I?"_ she thought, trying to remember anything that had happened before she had woken up, but the only two things that she could remember were the voice's words and a single name that she couldn't quite place.

But, as she strained to remember more, her head began to hurt. She decided to walk around and try to figure things out that way.

She looked around and saw a door that seemed to lead to somewhere. She cautiously entered the door, seeing a flower with a smiling face on it. She walked up to the flower, who greeted her with a smile.

"Hi!" he said, waving one of his leaves. "I'm Flowey! Who might you be?"

"I…I don't remember." She said, some buzz in the back of her mind telling her to be careful.

"Well, that's okay." Flowey said, moving back and forth as if dancing. "Are you lost?"

"Yes." She said, nodding.

"Well, let me tell you a little bit about this place." Flowey said, moving his leaves as if to encompass the entire world.

"Okay." She said.

"Well" Flowey said, grinning. "This world is inhabited by monsters only. There are very few humans, including humans such as yourself."

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"You don't know?" Flowey said with a laugh that almost sounded sinister. "That's a real shame. Well, let me explain to you about your soul."

"Okay." She said, curious.

"Your soul is what you must defend in a battle." Flowey said, his grin a little meaner than previously. He shot some petals into the air, which stayed hovering for a few seconds.

"These are friend petals." Flowey said. "You should touch them so that your LOVE level can grow."

"LOVE?" she asked.

"Yes." Flowey said. "When your LOVE grows, you'll be stronger. Think of it as levelling up in a video game. When you kill monsters, your LOVE level will grow as well."

"Kill?" she asked, a little shocked.

"Yesss." Flowey said, his voice in a hiss. "Killing monsters makes you more powerful."

"But, I don't want to grow powerful that way." She said, sucking in a breath.

"You need to learn." Flowey said. "But, until you do, you should grab as many of these friend petals as you can."

"O—okay." She said, reaching for a petal. Suddenly, all of the petals turned razor sharp and moved towards her, some of them slicing her. She cried out in pain as the Razor Leaves (Pokémon reference ftw) cut her over and over. Flowey laughed an evil laugh as his teeth became pointed and he no longer looked like a friendly flower.

But before Flowey could attack her anymore, a fireball struck him in the side of his head. He turned angrily and looked at his attacker, his eyes narrowing in anger at the sight of them.

His attacker was what is best described as an anthropomorphic goat. She (the goat woman) wore what resembled a cross between a mother's apron and a nun's outfit. It had a bird symbol on the front with three triangles under it. She wore no shoes or gloves, revealing both her white feet and hands. In height she was about three feet taller than the girl. Her face was white and held a certain kindness to it. Her eyes were purple and shone currently with anger.

"Leave her alone!" the goat woman shouted, charging up another fireball in her hand.

"Or what?" Flowey said, laughing evilly. "You know you're not powerful enough to stop me, Toriel."

"The girl doesn't belong to you!" the goat woman, Toriel, said, firing another fireball at Flowey. "Leave her alone!"

"I already have one." Flowey said, cackling. "What makes you think any of you can stop me from getting a second?"

"You don't have enough power to claim a second!" Toriel said, charging a fireball in her other hand and putting her hands together so as to intensify the fireball. "Not with your actions being known."

"Fine!" Flowey said, shrinking back into the dirt. "But, be warned. I will return and I will destroy you and the rest of this world."

After Flowey had gone Toriel turned to the girl.

"Are you lost?" Toriel asked her, knelling down so she (Toriel) was on her (the girl) level.

"I…I think so." The girl said, looking into Toriel's eyes.

"What's your name, my child?" Toriel asked kindly.

"I…I don't remember." The girl said, straining to remember. "I don't remember much of anything really."

"Well, that's okay.' Toriel said, taking the girl's hand. "I will take you back to my house. We can figure out what you should do later."

"O-okay." The girl said, walking with Toriel.

Toriel led the girl into the next room, which had several contraptions in it.

"There are many puzzles in these Ruins." Toriel said, gesturing toward them. "You must use caution when dealing with them."

"Okay." The girl said, nodding in understanding.

They continued on, the girl looking around at her surroundings.

"What did that flower want with me?" she asked Toriel. Toriel looked hurt for a second, the girl thinking she actually saw tears in her eyes.

"I…" Toriel said, trying to think of the right words to say. "I'll tell you later. After we get to my house."

"O…okay." The girl said, not wanting to push the issue any further.

Toriel led the girl to a room that had columns in it that were large enough to hide behind.

"Here.' Toriel said, pulling out a phone from her dress and handing it to the girl. "You may want to use this. I must go on ahead to prepare for something. Use this if you have need of my assistance. For now, please wait for me."

"Okay." The girl said.

Toriel walked on ahead, leaving the girl to herself. The girl waited for about ten minutes before boredom overtook her. She walked out of the room to find a small, white creature sitting on the ground, facing away from her.

The girl approached the creature carefully, touching it gently. The creature turned around and looked at the girl, immediately running and hiding behind some vines that were growing on the wall. The girl walked over to the vines, talking softly to the creature. The creature peeked out from its hiding place, looking at the girl. The girl extended her hand to the creature, who slowly walked out and looked at it.

The creature was white and was about one and a half times as tall as the girl's head. It had thin arms that had black hands. It had small legs and feet. It had two antennae that drooped down. It had eyes that were shaped like they were sad. Its mouth seemed to be a sad mouth as well. It also had two small wings on its back.

"Hi" the girl said. "What are you doing here?"

"I—I" the creature said, its voice feminine. "I got lost."

"what's your name?" the girl asked.

"I am a Whimsun." The creature, a Whimsun, said.

"Then I'll call you Whimsy." The girl said, picking the Whimsun, Whimsy, up. Whimsy struggled for a second before realizing that the girl meant her no harm.

"I…I like that name." Whimsy said, smiling a little.

"Great, then it's settled." The girl said, putting Whimsy on top of her head. Whimsy wrapped her arms in the girl's hair to hold on as the girl walked toward an open door.

"What's your name?" Whimsy asked the girl.

"I…" the girl said, trying to remember. "don't remember."

Inside of the door were several spider webs. The girl read the sign that was in front of the spider webs: 7G for a donut and 18G for some cider.

"Do you want anything, Whimsy?" the girl asked the shy Whimsun, who had started looking at the sign and deciding in her head what she wanted.

"I…I like the cider.' The Whimsun said, pointing to the web that said cider. "But it's really expensive."

"It's fine." The girl said, pulling out the contents of her pockets, which included a stick, about 100G (why she had that much she didn't remember), and an unused bandage (she figured that it might come in handy later). She counted out 36G and placed it on the web. A spider came down from the web and gave the two of them a cider each. The two of them drank their cider, instantly feeling refreshed.

"Thank you." The spider said, going back up the wall. "Come again."

Whimsy and the girl walked out of the room, coming to a room with a red, blue, and yellow switch.

"These rooms are tricky." Whimsy said. "You have to hit the correct switch or the spikes over there won't lower."

"Got it." The girl said as she walked over to one and pushed it, hearing a click which signified that the spikes were lowering. The girl walked out of the room, Whimsy still on her head.

Their path was impeded at this point by a form lying in the way of their travel. It was a white shape that resembled a cartoon ghost.

"That's Napstablook." Whimsy said. "He seems really depressed, though. I wonder what's wrong?"

The girl with Whimsy on her head approached the ghost like character. They heard a sound that sound like a bunch of zs one after another.

"You should wake him up." Whimsy said, giggling a little.

"How do I do that?" the girl asked.

"Flick him in the face." Whimsy said.

"What will that do?" the girl asked.

"Humans of any kind" Whimsy said. "even ones like you, have great physical strength. In most cases, far greater than that of monsters."

"Woah." The girl said, looking down at her own fist and clenching it. She then walked up to the form of Napstablook and leaned over him, poised to flick him. However, before she could flick him, she lost her balance, falling over. Before she hit the ground, she thrust her hand out, causing the ground to actually dent and crack.

"It seems your pretty strong." Napstablook said, his tone sad. "If you'd like I'll get out of your way."

"What's wrong?" Whimsy asked.

"It's nothing." Napstablook said, sighing.

"Come on Nappy." Whimsy said, her tone not as shy as it normally was, like she really knew Napstablook. "Tell us. It's okay."

"Allright." Napstablook said, sighing again. "It's my cousin. He's becoming more and more distant from me. He's trying to become 'whole' as he puts it and I fear it would cause us to drift apart."

"It's alright." The girl said, trying to hug Napstablook, but failing since he was a ghost. Napstablook made himself slightly more solid so that the girl could give him a hug.

"Why don't you talk to him?" Whimsy said, rubbing Napstablook's head. "I'm sure he'll understand."

"Well" Napstablook said. "If he does then it will be harder for us to form our band."

"You're forming a band?" the girl asked. "That's cool."

"You really think so?" Napstablook asked, a small smile coming onto his lips.

"Yeah!" Both Whimsy and the girl said, cheering the ghost on.

"Well, I was going to be the DJ." Napstablook said, using some of his own ectoplasmic substance to create a DJ hat. Whimsy and the girl clapped at his trick, causing him to smile even more.

"I guess you're right." He said at last. "I'm going to talk to him. I'll see you two later."

"See you later.' Whimsy and the girl said, waving at the ghost as he floated through the wall.

"Well" the girl said, walking through the door on the other side of where Napstablook was laying. "Let's go and find out where Toriel went."

"I know her." Whimsy said. "She's really nice, but she can be really scary at times."

"I've seen that." The girl said as she looked into the next room they entered. There were six areas that had leaved spread over them.

"Be careful of those leaves." Whimsy said. "I've heard that there were pits under those leaves. I've almost never had to worry about it since I can fly, but since you can't fly (or at least I don't think you can, being a human and all), you'd best avoid them."

"Right." The girl said, stepping in the wide, stable ground.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a Froggit hopped out of the leaves and startled the girl into one of the piles. She fell down to the floor below, landing on her back. Whimsy had jumped off at the last second and hovered above the girl on the floor above, a worried look on her face.

"Are you allright?" the Whimsun asked, landing on the ground next to the girl.

"Yeah." The girl said, sitting up and rubbing her head and back. "I just hit my head."

"You should be more careful." Came the voice of Napstablook, who was lying under the girl. "Humans aren't known for flying. I doubt you could fly even if you were part Whimsun."

"How do I get back up?" the girl asked.

"The door is over there." Napstablook said, using his ectoplasmic powers to point to the door. "You can get out that way."

"What about you?" the girl asked.

"I fell down here as well." Napstablook said, sighing and looking up. "It seems that I've got some thinking to do."

"Can't you float?" Whimsy asked.

Napstablook looked straight ahead as the revelation of the Whimsun's statement hit him.

"Well, we'll see you later." The girl said as she walked up the stairs, exiting in the room above them.

"You too." Napstablook said, floating through the wall.

The girl looked at the wall of the stairs she was climbing and saw a faded red ribbon. She tied it around her left arm in a bow, the colors looking very pretty on her arm.

The Froggit that had startled the girl was sitting there, a sorry look on his face.

"I'm so sorry." He said, apologizing over and over again.

"It's okay." The girl said, rubbing the Froggitt's head and giving him a hug. "I know you didn't mean to. I'm not hurt too bad."

"That's good." The Froggit said, smilling. He hopped away, leaving Whimsy and the girl to themselves. They continued walking through the hallways, Whimsy landing back on the girl's head.

Soon they came to a fork in the paths. Before deciding which one they should go down, the girl heard a noise coming from the straight path. Curiosity overtook the two of them and they walked down it. At the end of the tunnel, they saw a frog like creature, a Froggit, sitting on the ground. He looked up and saw the two adventurers, waving at them. The girl and Whimsy waved back.

"I sometimes see Toriel go in here." He said, pointing into the door next to him. "We're all a bit intimidated by her, though, so we don't ask her why."

"What's in there?" the girl asked as she crept up to the door. Whimsy clenched her (the girl's) hair tighter as the two of them entered the door.

Inside they found that the room was empty save a small toy knife that was in the corner. The girl picked it up, looking at it and putting it in her pocket.

"Should we check the other path now?" Whimsy asked as the two of them exited the room.

"Sure." The girl said, turning onto the path that they hadn't traversed before. The first thing they saw as they entered the path was a tree that had a large pile of leaves on the ground. Toriel walked out from the area behind it, pulling out her cell phone before looking at the girl and Whimsy.

"Oh, you're here." She said, relieved. "And you've made a friend. Great."

"This is Whimsy." The girl said, pointing at the Whismur on her head.

"Nice to meet you Whimsy." Toriel said, bowing a little. "I am Toriel."

"I know who you are." Whimsy said happily. "Everyone here knows who you are."

"Interesting." Toriel said. "Well, come on inside. I've made you some pie."

The three of them entered Toriel's house, which was quite nice on the inside.

"You two can share the first room on the left." Toriel said. "I hope that's okay."

"It's fine.' The two guests said.

"That's wonderful." Toriel said, clasping her hands together. "Now, Whimsy, I could use your help in the kitchen. I'd ask you, miss human, but I'm not sure if you have decent magic to handle this task."

"I don't think I have magic." The girl said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Toriel said, shrugging her shoulders. "Dinner should be ready in twenty minutes. Make yourself comfortable until then."

"Okay." The girl said.

Whimsy followed Toriel to the kitchen to help make dinner while the girl walked down the hall. She first entered the door that she and Whimsy were going to share. It was a quaint little room with several different furnishings a single bed (the girl figured that she and Whimsy would be okay sharing it).

She then decided to look at the rest of the hallway. She looked in the next door to find that is was similar to the previous one save for the desk right next to the doorway. The girl noticed that an open joke book lay open on the desk, several of the jokes circled. They mostly were about bones and skeletons though.

The girl then decided to finish exploring the rest of the hallway. She noticed that the last door on the left was closed for renovations. The next thing that she saw in the hallway was a large, full length mirror. She decided to look in it to see what she looked like. What she saw confused her.

She looked to be about twelve years old. She was wearing brown shoes with white socks under them. She had on blue shorts that had large, green half ovals on the sides. She still had on the faded ribbon that she had found in the Ruins. Her shirt was green and had a large, red heart in the center. Her face was a little dirty, but not much else was off with it (at least to her it seemed that way). Her hair was brown and a bit wild, with some dirt in it from her little fall. Her eyes were brown and seemed kind. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't even recognize her own face.

She decided to look in the back of her shirt to see if her name was written on it. Doing so, she didn't find a name, but did discover that she had a small cut on the back of her neck that had dried. She considered putting her bandage on it, but reconsidered, figuring that since it had dried, it would be fine.

"It's time to eat!" Toriel called. The girl went into the dining area of the house and sat down at the table, next to Whimsy.

Toriel set down a delicious looking meal of turkey and mashed potatoes. Whimsy and the girl began to eat as soon as Toriel sat down.

"So, miss human" Toriel said, looking at the girl. "Have you remembered anything about yourself yet?"

"No." the girl said, sighing.

"Well, we have to call you something." Toriel said, thinking. "I know! Let's call you Emily."

The girl thought for a second. The name did sound comfortable to her.

"I—I like it." She said, smiling.

"That's great." Toriel said, also smiling. "Then it's settled."

This food is great!" Emily exclaimed. "You're a great cook. You too Whimsy."

"Oh, it's nothing.' Toriel said, chuckling. "I mostly use fire magic. Whimsy helped a great deal too.

"Fire magic?" Emily asked.

"Yes.' Toriel began an explanation. "Every monster can use some kind of magic. There are several types, including fire, water, earth, etc. A human has the potential to gain magical attributes if they absorb the soul of a monster. Not sure about you though."

"What does that mean?" Emily asked.

"Nothing." Toriel said. "It's, um, just that it takes, uh, full clarity and since you have amnesia, you might not be able to utilize magic if you were to absorb a monster soul. Besides, you can only absorb a dead monster's soul."

"Well" Emily said. "I wouldn't want to take a dead monster's soul."

"It's fine." Toriel said as the three of them finished their dinner. "If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask."

"I will." Emily said.

 _Later—at bedtime_

Emily and Whimsy were settled down in the bed that Toriel had given them to sleep in. Whimsy was fast asleep and sleeping peacefully, but Emily was tossing and turning in her sleep, having a nightmare.

 _In Emily's nightmare_

She was in a strange area with a large twilight colored wall off in the distance. A figure was standing in front of it, grinning evilly.

"Who are you?" Emily asked the figure, who turned toward her, slashing at her with claws that Emily didn't know it had.

"Don't you recognize me?" the figure said, its tone sinister.

"No." Emily said, fear beginning to creep into her voice.

"That's too bad." The figure said, stepping into the light. Emily gasped at the sight of the figure.

The figure looked very similar to her. She wore brown shoes with white socks, but her shorts were yellow with red flame patterns on the sides. Her shirt was orange and had a skull on the front. On her arm was a locket that had a heart in it that seemed to be beating. Attached to her side was a dagger that seemed to hold a demonic power. Her hair was black as night and was about the same length as Emily's. Her cheeks had red spots on them (sort of like the ones on a Pikachu). Her eyes were blood red and seemed to show pure evil, hatred, genocide even. Emily stepped back a few steps out of fear.

"What's the matter?" the figure asked. "don't you remember who you are? **What** you are?"

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked, confused. "I'm just a girl."

"That's a laugh!" the figure said. "You must have hit your head pretty hard back there!"

"What are you talking about?!" Emily shouted, anger evident.

"You think you're normal?" the figure said, laughing evilly as she grabbed Emily by the shirt collar. "You think you can live a normal life, even here? You must not even remember your own name."

"My name is Emily now." Emily said, trying to remove the figure's hands from her collar. "Until I get my memories back, that is. I might even keep it."

"That's a stupid name. What about gaining power?" the figure asked, anticipating Emily's answer. "You'll need it in times to come."

"If it means killing monsters" Emily said. "I'm not going to do it. That's wrong. I want to help them, not hurt them."

"HA!" the figure laughed, pulling Emily closer. "You think you'll get more powerful that way?"

"I don't want to get more powerful" Emily said. "If it means hurting others. What does that have to do with me anyway?"

"You truly have gone soft." He figure said, gripping Emily's throat. "Even more so than usual. You won't get far with that attitude."

"Who are you?" Emily asked once again. "Are you real or are you just in my head?"

"Oh, I'm very real." The figure said, laughing. "And you and I will meet up very soon, but if you don't, I'll kill every you and anyone who gets in my way, including that goat woman you're with."

"Leave her out of this!" Emily shouted at the figure, breaking her grip and punching her in the face. The figure simply laughed, however, and punched Emily in the face, sending her flying.

"You really don't get it, do you?" the figure asked evilly. "I've become far more powerful than you. You only have the power of one human soul and then some. I have at least twice that. There's no comparison."

"Why are you doing this!?" Emily asked, standing up.

"Because I can…" the figure said, grinning a very evil grin. "And as for the name: call me Milly for now. We'll meet for real and you'll choose whether to go with me or stay on your pathetic friendly path."

"I'll never join you" Emily said. "If it means taking the lives of innocent beings, even the monsters."

"Seems you'll be hard to convince." Milly said, irritated. "I'll give you until we meet again to think about it. I'll expect an answer from you then. Bye now."

Emily woke up with a start, panting, her sheets soaked through with her own sweat. She looked around, seeing no sign of Whimsy, meaning the shy Whismur must have gone to sit with Toriel.

" _I have to leave here."_ Emily thought to herself. _"If that person comes here, they could harm Whimsy or Toriel."_

The amnesiac girl got up, seeing a fresh change of clothes that were identical to her current ones. She put them on, enjoying the dry feeling of them.

Entering the kitchen, she saw Toriel with Whimsy enjoying some coffee.

"Good morning, Emily." Toriel said. "You seemed to be having a nightmare, but I couldn't rouse you so I just left you some clothes."

"Toriel." Emily said, sighing with a heavy heart. "I need to ask you something."

"What is it, my child?" Toriel asked, concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"I want to know how to leave the Ruins.' Emily said, sighing. "Please don't ask me why, I don't want you to get hurt."

Toriel just looked at the girl with a look that resembled sadness. After a few minutes she finally spoke.

"Please excuse me." She said, heading down the stairs to the basement. Whimsy and Emily followed her quietly, tiptoeing and flying (I'm sure you can figure out who did what).

"Don't follow me." Toriel said, sadness in her voice. "I must destroy the exit to the Ruins."

"But, why?" Emily asked.

"Because." Toriel said, a few tears escaping her eyes. "If you leave, you will die. Just like the others that have come through here. You're not powerful enough. Asgore will kill you."

"I have to." Emily said as they reached a large gate. Toriel stood in front of it, summoning two large fireballs into her hands.

"I will prevent you from going this way." The goat like woman said, her tone grave.

" _To leave and spare her from death"_ Emily thought, trying to play out her situation without causing Toriel more worry. _"I'll have to fight her. I hope I don't hurt her too badly."_

Emily got into a fighting stance. Whimsy moved off to the side as Toriel launched two fireballs at Emily, who dodged them both.

" _She's holding back."_ Emily thought. _"She doesn't want to hurt me, just scare me. I know I'm physically stronger than her. I don't want to use my strength because it might hurt her, but it's the only way I can get past her."_

Emily leapt towards Toriel, who realized too late that she couldn't easily avoid the human girl's punch. The blow struck Toriel in the chest, knocking her back into the gate. She slumped to the ground, near unconscious while Emily reached down and grabbed her by her dress. Toriel looked at Emily with a look of almost fear.

"Have I proven my strength?" Emily asked, pulling Toriel to her feet and putting her arm around her shoulder to support her.

"Yes." Toriel said. "As much as I hate to admit it, you have the strength to survive on your own."

Toriel then hugged the human girl, tears streaming down her face.

"But promise me" she said, trying to keep her voice steady. "That you'll be safe and take care of yourself."

"I promise." Emily said, hugging Toriel as well. She then turned to walk through the gate, noticing that something was in her hair.

"I—I want to go with you." Whimsy said shyly. "If that's okay with you."

"If you want to." Emily said, shrugging. They entered the realm beyond the gate.

Yet, another gate loomed in front of them, ominous and foreboding. The two girls knew that once they entered this gate, there was no going back.

But, as they stepped toward the gate, a familiar flower popped out of the ground.

"Well, well, well." Flowey said, chuckling. "You actually made it through the Ruins. I'm impressed."

"I—I know who you are." Whimsy said, hiding in Emily's hair as Emily got into a fighting stance. "We were warned about you."

"Really now?" Flowey said in a sinister tone. "And what did they tell you?"

"That you're a monster." Whimsy said quietly.

"Well, you're right." Flowey said, taking on the same expression that he took when he attacked Emily the first time. "I am a monster! And when I gain some more power, I will RULE this world."

"You won't get far." Emily said. "Toriel said your actions are being monitored."

"So what?" Flowey asked, grinning evilly. "I don't care. They can 'monitor' me all they want, it'll make no difference. I will win this."

"But" Flowey added before he sank back into the ground. "Whether or not you're on my side, I don't require your assistance. I have a better pawn than you."

"Who's he talking about?" Whimsy asked.

"I don't know." Emily told a half truth. "Let's just leave the Ruins for right now."

"Okay." Whimsy said as the two of them crossed the border into parts unknown, to the great mystery of the beyond.

* * *

well, there's the prologue. I hope you enjoyed it. I must admit i won't work on this as much as Freedom Quest, but i will work on it. I did love this game and want to do a decent story, but i really don't want to do a retelling. This i felt would be a better way to do this story.


	2. Chapter 1: Papyrus and Sans

Chapter One: Sans & Papyrus

Power levels

This is something that I figured I'd do just for the hell of it. This is as compared to an average human soul, which is equal to 1 (in terms of physical strength). I will also list their magic power level which goes from 1-100. I will do it with all major characters in this fic. Characters introduced in a chapter will have their power levels stated in the following chapter (they will have question marks by their name if I'm choosing not to reveal them so as not to give spoilers). If their power increases out of training or something, the number will change to the current level.

Emily—1.9/magic power unknown

Whimsy—0.3/magic power-7

Milly (assumed level)—3.5/magic level unknown

Toriel—0.9/magic level (assumed)-35

 _Snowdin—Near the entrance to the Ruins_

"Hey Papyrus." The skeleton said, grinning.

"Oh, god" his taller brother, Papyrus, said, facepalming. "Not another joke."

"Come on." The shorter one said, chuckling. "Just one more."

"No." Papyrus said, walking away. "I'm going to patrol my area again. That one human is said to be in this area. You stay here and make sure that she doesn't come that way. This is a serious matter, Sans. Focus on your job."

"You got it." Sans said, leaning back on a tree and grinning again.

" _I wonder how the old lady's doin'?"_ he thought to himself. _"I haven't heard from her in a couple of days. Hope she's allright."_

The skeleton then walked over to a large, purple gate that was connected to a large stone structure. To his surprise, the gate was opening.

Out of it stepped a brown haired human girl dressed in short sleeves and shorts with a Whimsun on her head. Sans looked at them with a grin on his face, leaning against the side of the gate. They didn't notice him as they walked out into the snow.

"Damn, it's cold." Emily said, rubbing her arms. "If I'd known it was cold outside of the Ruins, I'd have borrowed some other clothes from Toriel."

"This is Snowdin." Whimsy said. "It's cold here, but the rest of the areas here are warmer."

"I sure hope so." Emily said. "Being human I can get hypothermia if I'm out in this cold for too long."

"There's a town some way down the road." Whimsy said, also beginning to feel a little cold. "We can get warm there."

"Then we should hurry." Emily said, taking a small sprint (or as decent of a sprint as she could while still holding her arms—it was like running while wearing a straightjacket).

They came to a 'gate' that loomed over a bridge. The odd thing about the gate was that the bars were open far too wide to prevent anyone from entering or exiting. Emily and Whimsy prepared to go through, but they stopped when they heard something behind them. They turned to see someone neither of them had ever seen before.

A grinning skeleton was staring at them. He was wearing white shoes with black pants that went down to just above his ankles. He had on a white shirt under a blue jacket. He had no hair (being a skeleton), but he did have white pupils in his black eye sockets. He had a large grin on his face. The two girls couldn't guess his age, but they reasoned that he could be anywhere from Emily's age to in his early twenties.

"'sup ladies." He said, his tone joking. "What brings you here to my humble post?"

"We're traveling." Emily said.

"Well a human is rare for this realm." The skeleton said, chuckling. "Funny, we've been looking for a human. But, her description doesn't really match yours."

"Did she have black hair and red eyes?" Emily asked, worry entering her voice.

"Yeah, actually." The skeleton said, thinking. "How'd you know?"

"I met her." Emily said. "She seemed really dangerous."

"Well, you don't seem dangerous." The skeleton said, extending his hand. "I'm Sans, by the way."

"Emily." Emily said, reaching for his hand. "And this here is Whimsy."

When Emily grabbed Sans' hand a loud fart sound was heard. Sans burst out laughing as Emily looked confused, starting to turn a little red.

"Man, that never gets old." Sans said, showing the two girls his hand, which had in it a pink balloon. "The woopie cushion in the hand trick."

"So" Emily said, rubbing her arms. "Where is the nearest town? It's freezing out here."

"Well" Sans said, chuckling. "The nearest town is about two miles behind you."

"Then I guess we better get going." Whimsy said, nestling as deep as she could into Emily's hair.

"Hey, hold on." Sans said, thinking over something. "Can I ask a favor of you two? Especially you, miss human?"

"Wh-what is it?" Emily asked, beginning to shiver.

"My little bro, Papyrus, is searching for this human much more persistently than I am." Sans explained. "I want you to sort of let him 'catch' you. He wouldn't harm you and I'll make sure nothing happens to you. It's just he needs to learn to lighten up a bit and this might help him."

"A-alright." Emily agreed. "I'll help you."

"Great!" Sans said, rubbing his hands together and chuckling. "This'll be fun."

The skeleton led the two girls toward and open field, instructing them to hide behind a lamppost that was in the snow.

"You know" Emily said, whispering to Whimsy. "This reminds me of something."

"What?" The Whimsun asked her newest friend.

"This lamppost in these wintry woods." Emily said. "It just seems familiar."

"Maybe you're getting a memory back." Whimsy speculated.

"Maybe." Emily said. "Maybe not."

At that moment a tall skeleton, about twice San's height and at least a foot taller than Emily, walked in. He was wearing red mittens as well as a red scarf and red boots. Other than that, he wasn't wearing much else.

"Sans." The skeleton said, seeming irritated at Sans. "What are you doing?! You're supposed to be guarding that gate!"

"Aren't you supposed to be guarding your post?" Sans asked, not taking the taller skeleton seriously. "Relax, little bro, I've got this."

"That dangerous human is roaming this Underground." The taller skeleton said. "We must be ready to attack her and defend this world if necessary."

"Well, maybe we should do a perimeter check right here." Sans said, chuckling. "You could start with that lamppost over there."

"Take this seriously!" the taller skeleton shouted, irritated heavily now. "That human is capable of slaughtering dozens of monsters with her bare hands!"

"Papyrus." Sans said, his tone getting a little serious. "I'm fully prepared to fight this human if I encounter her, but I really don't think you should stress so much over this."

"Do you not get it?!" Papyrus shouted louder. "This human is as powerful as me or maybe even more so. She may could even give Undyne a fight. She could be the single greatest threat to the entire Underground."

"Well" Sans said. "You should check that lamppost out over there."

"You're insane." Papyrus said as he walked over to the lamppost. "I'll bet if you even met a human, you'd just try to befriend it."

"You'd be surprised" Sans said, chuckling.

Papyrus rolled his eyes as he looked by the lamppost, seeing Emily and Whimsy. He jumped back a little, summoning a white bone from thin air and aiming it at Emily.

"Woah there!" Emily said, raising her hands. "I mean no harm."

"We're friendly." Whimsy said, raising her hands as well.

"Sans" Papyrus said, his voice showing excitement. "What is that? Is it a human?"

Sans came over to where his little brother was.

"No" he said. "I think that's a Whimsun."

"Oh." Papyrus said, sighing. "But, what's that under the Whimsun?"

"That is a human." Sans said.

Papyrus looked at Emily, summoning another bone.

"Woah, woah, chill little bro." Sans said, putting an arm in front of Papyrus. "She's not the one we're looking for."

"What do you mean?" Papyrus asked, now confused.

"She's a different human." Sans said. "She came out of the door to the Ruins. I had her help me do this."

"Wait" Papyrus said, looking at Emily. "Are you strong?"

"Not as strong as the one you're looking for." Emily said. "But, yes, I do have decent strength."

"Great!" Papyrus shouted. "I need you to help train me."

"O-okay?" Emily said, confused.

"Yes!" Papyrus said, grinning. "Meet me at the other side of Snowdin. We will engage in glorious combat! Undyne will surely let me in the royal guard main force after this!"

Papyrus then walked toward Snowdin, laughing to himself.

"By the way, human" he said, turning toward Emily once again.

"Please" Emily said. "Call me Emily. This is Whimsy on top of my head here."

"Fine, Emily." Papyrus said. "I've also set up puzzles so that I can test your intelligence as well as your strength. I do hope that you are capable of being a worthy sparring partner."

The tall skeleton then left, leaving Sans, Emily, and Whimsy to themselves.

"Thanks." Sans said. "That means a lot to him. He's never actually encountered a true human before, so he has no idea how tough one would be. Even though you're not a pure human, you're more powerful than most monsters. I'd say you were more powerful than most humans even."

"What does that mean?" Emily asked.

"You can't tell?" Sans asked. "I thought you knew."

"Knew what?" Emily asked.

"You're a hybrid." Sans said, grinning. "A combination of human and monster. More powerful than a human with the addition to having the potential to utilize magic, all without having killed a single monster."

"That's cool." Emily said. "But, how do I use magic?"

"Well" Whimsy said, thinking. "Your magic may be something neither I, Papyrus or Sans knows so you might have to figure it out for yourself or just not rely on it."

"That seems like just how I've been doing." Emily said, shrugging. "I'll figure it out if I have to."

"So" Whimsy said in a quiet voice to Sans. "Who's this other human you were talking about?"

"A human that looks similar to Emily here." Sans said. But, she's dressed differently and has different hair. She's also said to have red circles on her cheeks."

"Milly" Emily whispered quietly.

"That wasn't the name we heard" Sans said. "But, it does seem similar. "Where'd you hear it?"

"She came to me in a nightmare." Emily said. "She said something about destroying the Underground."

At this Sans' eyes widened ever so slightly. His expression then turned to a little more serious, his expression turning to thinking.

"It would seem" he said. "That Papyrus could use a little combat training. I'll see you in Snowdin."

With that Sans walked off and seemed to disappear.

"So" Whimsy said. "Do we go to Snowdin?"

"yes." Emily said. "We need to warm up and we also need to help Papyrus be ready for battle."

"Are you worried that that evil human will come?" Whimsy asked trembling, but not from cold.

"I don't think we have the luxury of worry in this situation." Emily said. "If she's serious about committing mass genocide, then we'll have to prepare for the fight of our lives."

"I hope it doesn't come to that." Whimsy said, fearful. "I don't want to fight. I don't like it."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Emily said. "But, I probably will have to fight and defend these monsters from her evil."

"You don't have to do that." Whimsy said. "Most monsters look down on humans. I'd understand if you wanted to run away."

"I'm not going to run." Emily said. "I'm going to help Sans and Papyrus and the rest of them."

"Then—I'll help as well." Whimsy said bravely. "I can't let my newest friend throw herself into danger without me."

"Thanks Whimsy." Emily said. "That means a lot."

"Now" Whimsy said. "Let's go to Snowdin."

"Right." Emily said, the two of them walking off toward the icy town.

 _First puzzle_

The two girls looked at the first puzzle Papyrus had set out before them, seeing a sign in front of it.

"Touch the Xs and make them Os." Whimsy read. "Then the path will open."

"Note" Emily continued. "Once they are touched, a second touch will prevent them from fixing the puzzle. Press the red button to reset the puzzle."

"So" Emily said. "I guess we need to solve this puzzle."

"Should we just skip it?" Whimsy asked.

"No." Emily said. "We're gonna help Papyrus and he wants to test our intelligence."

"Actually." Whimsy said. "He wants to test your intelligence."

"Well" Emily said, beginning to step on the Xs. "I guess I'll try to show it. I may not remember anything about my ast, but that won't stop me from solving this puzzle."

A dinging sound was heard as a bridge appeared. The two girls crossed it and journeyed to another puzzle.

 _Final puzzle (I'm not describing the two of them solving three different Xs and Os puzzles or the other puzzles. I want to get to the rest of the plot without much filler.)_

"Well" Emily said as the two of them came across another puzzle. "Another Xs and Os puzzle. Fantastic."

It seems easy." Whimsy said. "And Snowdin is just on the other side of it."

"Finally!" Emily shouted. "I'm freezing out here. I guess humans don't catch hypothermia as easily here."

"Guess so." Whimsy said, shrugging. "Well, let's solve this puzzle so we can get some warm Snowdin hot chocolate. It's almost as good as the Spider Cider."

"Then it must be pretty good then." Emily said as she began to step on the Xs and turn them into Os. After she had done so (it took a few tries), a bridge opened up, leading them to a large area with a wooden bridge on the other side of it.

They almost made it to the bridge before three large dog like beings in armor suits jumped in front of them. They were Dogamy and Dogaressa, the two cuddle champs and two of the tougher characters in Snowdin and the Greater Dog, another tough that helped serve as bodyguard to Snowdin's borders. They focused on Emily, Dogamy and Dogaressa growling.

"Human." They growled. "leave this place now or suffer consequences."

"Seriously?" Emily asked. "It's really freaking cold here and Snowdin is just over that bridge."

"Leave." They growled again.

"Hold up, guys." Came the voice of Sans from behind them. The dog soldiers turned around to see the skeleton comedian standing on the rail to the bridge.

"She's with me." Sans said, stepping up next to Emily. "We're training with Papyrus."

"Is this true, human?" they asked Emily.

"Y-y-yeah." Emily said, shivering.

"She stutters.' Dogaressa said. "She's lying."

"You do know humans can't handle cold like we can, do you?" Sans asked. "She needs to get warm."

"Fine, fine." Dogamy said, lowering his spear at Emily. "But we've got our eyes on you."

"Okay." Emily said, not wanting to start a physical fight, as she, Whimsy and Sans made their way into Snowdin. Sans led them to a bar known as Grillby's. They sat down at the bar and Sans ordered seven hot chocolates, five for himself and one for Emily and Whimsy each.

"This place is nice." Emily observed.

"I've been here once before." Whimsy said. "When I was a little child. The hot chocolate was the most delicious thing I'd ever had aside from Spider Cider."

"That cider is good." Emily said, her mouth watering at the mere mention of the cider.

"Well" Sans said as the seven mugs of hot chocolate were set down before them. "This is pretty good too."

The three of them drank their hot chocolate, all three of them going 'mmmm'.

"This _is_ good." Emily said, licking her lips. "Even if I had my memories, I'd say I'd never had better hot chocolate."

"It's my special recipe." The owner of the bar, Grillby, a man who was literally made of fire ad wore a suit like a bartenders' said, coming out of the back, his voice sounding like a fire was roasting while he talked. "Made it out of Choco-beans grown in the area between Waterfall and Hotland. The most fertile and delicious beans this side of Hotland."

"I'll say." Emily said.

"That probably means we should head over to the other side of Hotland." Sans whispered into Emily's ear, causing her and Whimsy to giggle.

"Well, thank you." Grillby said, chuckling. "You're the first human that's ever said that."

"Don't take that as a huge compliment." Sans said, chuckling as well. "You're the only human who's come in his bar in a long time. The last one that came in here came in long before he even started making hot chocolate."

"Well, it's still good." Emily said.

"Yeah, it was." Whimsy said, smiling.

"Are you finished?" Grillby asked, taking their mugs.

"Yep." They all said. The three of them walked out of the bar, rubbing their stomachs.

"Well." Sans said, sighing with contentment. "Let's go meet up with Papyrus."

"Where is he?" Emily asked.

"He's on the outskirts of town." Sans said, walking to the entrance of Snowdin that Emily and Whimsy hadn't come in.

"Is it warmer there?" Emily asked, shivering.

"Yep." Sans said. "It's right next to Waterfall so it should be much warmer."

"Great." Emily said as she, Whimsy and Sans made their way to the border of Waterfall where a fog had lowered. Emily walked through the fog, losing sight of Sans in it.

"Well, human—er, I mean, Emily" the familiar voice of Papyrus said from the fog, said fog lifting to reveal the tall skeleton. "It seems you are intelligent and seemingly powerful enough to match me in combat."

"Let's do it." Emily said. Whimsy flew off of her head and sat on the bank near the entrance to Waterfall. Emily and Papyrus entered fighting positions, squaring off with each other.

Papyrus lunged with two bone clubs in his hands, using them as swords. Emily dodged his first attack, throwing a punch to counter him. The punch knocked Papyrus over, causing him to hit

"You're pretty tough, human—er, I mean, Emily." Papyrus said, enjoying the fight he was in.

"You too." Emily said, some unknown form of ecstasy overtaking her. To her it felt like battling was what she was born to do.

The two of them continued to fight, exchanging blows with each other. Finally, Emily punched Papyrus in the face. However, unlike her other punches, a green burst of energy came from her fist, knocking Papyrus' block off quite literally. Sans caught his brother's detached head and put it back on.

"What was that?!" Papyrus asked, excited. "I've never seen magic like that before."

"I—I don't know." Emily said, looking down at her fist. "It just happened."

"That's impressive." Sans said. "If you learned to control that, you'd be pretty tough to beat."

"I guess so." Emily said, looking at her hand once again.

"So…" Papyrus said, rubbing the back of his head. "Are we gonna keep fighting or what?"

"Let's do it." Emily said, itching for a challenge.

"We can't." Sans said, looking down at his watch. "Undyne's gonna meet us in Waterfall in thirty minutes."

"Who's Undyne? Emily asked, confused.

* * *

okay, this is shorter than i usually do, ends in a way i normally wouldn't, and is uploaded way later than something this short would normally be uploaded from me, but school has been pressing these last few weeks and i haven't been able to pull as much out for this story and Freedom Quest. Exams end this week so i may can work on these more, but i'm also working on an actual novel and i'm going to spend a good portion of my Christmas vacation rebeating the Metroid Prime Trilogy so don't expect another chapter of this and Freedom Quest or maybe even a single chapter. I will try my best to work on this though and next semester should have my dectnt, but still sparadic uploading schedule. This shortness also doesn't mean that i'm running out of ideas for this section, it's just that it's been like 3 weeks since i uploaded the last chapter and even working on three fics (not trying that again) i could pull out three chapters in three weeks. I just wanted to upload something and convince people i'm not giving up on this or putting it on hiatus like the others.


	3. Chapter 2: Waterfall and Hotland

Chapter 2: Waterfall and Hotland

So, this combines two areas because I kind of want to end this faster. Not because I'm tired of it, but because I don't feel like dragging this on for a bunch more chapters. There will be at least one (though, it may be two) more after this, depicting certain spoiler worthy things and the final battle. There may be an epilogue, but don't quote me on that.

Power levels:

Emily (beginning)—1.9/magic power unknown—at least 36

Toriel—.9/magic power 37

Milly (first meeting)—3.5/magic power unknown

Whimsy (beginning)—.3/magic power 7

Papyrus—1.7/magic power 45

"Who's Undyne?" Emily asked, confused.

Sans and Papyrus looked at the human girl with shock (Papyrus more so than Sand—Sans was confusion at the fact).

"Who's Undyne?!" Papyrus said, his voice full of shock. "How can you not know who Undyne is?!"

"She has amnesia." Whimsy said, flying over and getting back on Emily's head, causing Papyrus to change his expression from shocked to sympathetic (or is it empathetic?—which ever one means feeling sorry, but not having experienced a similar thing).

"I'm sorry." Papyrus said, walking over to Emily and putting a gloved hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Emily. I, the Great Papyrus will help you restore your memories."

"Thanks, Papyrus." Emily said, giggling. "I'll take you up on that offer."

"hmm." Papyrus said, thinking. "Let's see. Oh, I know! We can try to scare them out of you."

"Uhh" Emily said, confused. "I think that's hiccups."

"Hiccups?" Papyrus asked, confused.

"It's when you say 'hic' while you talk or breathe." Emily explained. "It's more of an irritation than anything else."

"I see." Papyrus said, thinking to himself. "Well, then, we must retrieve your memories."

"Well" Emily said, holding her hands up and chuckling nervously. "You guys have to meet Undyne, so we can do it later."

"Oh, that reminds me." Papyrus said, holding up a finger as something came to his attention. "I need to finish that cake I'm making for Undyne."

"Bro, if you think you're gonna finish that cake before we have to meet Undyne" Sans said, a sly grin coming to his face.

"Don't do it, Sans!" Papyrus said, his voice irritated.

"Then you are" Sans said, chuckling even before he finished his sentence. "BONED."

"Damn it Sans!" Papyrus shouted. Whimsy and Emily snickered at Sans' pun.

"Well" Sans said, shrugging. "It's true."

"Whatever!" Papyrus shouted, walking back to their house to finish his cake.

"Seems I can't convince him otherwise." Sans said, still grinning. "Hey, kid, can you do us a favor?"

"What is it?" Emily asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"You're going to Waterfall, right?" Sans asked.

"I guess." Emily said, shrugging. "I'm trying to stop that genocidal human and recover my memories. Since Waterfall is the way I'm going, I guess the answer's yes."

"Great!" Sans said, grinning. "I need you to tell Undyne that we'll be a little late to our meeting. I've gotta help Papyrus finish this cake."

"How will I find Undyne?" Emily asked.

"Undyne's house looks like a fish of some sort." Sans said. "When you get to the city, it's on the far left. If you see the two ghost shaped houses, you're in the wrong area of town. Don't worry, there's only like three houses there anyway."

"Got it.' Emily said, nodding. Sans pointed at her (you know, that thing cool people do), winking as he walked back to his house.

"hey!" Whimsy said, talking to Emily. "Can we stop by Napstablook's house in Waterfall?"

"Sure." Emily said, walking down the path toward Waterfall.

Sometime down the path the two of them came to a lake that was too deep and wide for them to cross safely.

"Maybe we could use these lily pads." Whimsy said, pointing at some lily seeds scattered in the open grass. Emily walked over to them and began to throw them into the water, the seeds sprouting into lily pads large enough to cross the river on. But, as they crossed the river, a knight in dark armor appeared on the cliff surrounding the river. The knight began throwing spears made of blue energy at the two of them.

Emily, thinking quickly, grabbed Whimsy out of her hair and jumped towards the shore, wrapping her arms and body around the Whimsun, who was shaking with fear. After they crossed the river, Emily cradled Whimsy in her arms, taking off in a run. The knight continued throwing spears at the two of them, Emily dodging to the best of her abilities.

One spear managed to find its mark in Emily's left shoulder. The human girl cried out in pain as she dropped to her knees, still holding onto Whimsy with her injured arm and clutching her injured shoulder with her uninjured arm.

The knight dropped to the ground, standing in front of Emily and Whimsy and holding out a spear at Emily.

"Release the Whimsun!" the knight commanded in a deep, powerful voice.

"U-Undyne." Whimsy whispered, the whisper coming out of fear as the Whimsun huddled in Emily's arm, Emily cradling her like a child.

"Whimsy." Emily said, putting the Whimsun down and stepping in front of her. "Go on without me."

"But, Emily" Whimsy said, grabbing onto Emily's leg. "What about getting your memories back? Undyne will kill you. They don't call him (A/N—no, that's not a typo—I'll explain myself later) the human slayer for nothing."

"It's fine." Emily said. "If he wants me, he can have me."

Undyne stepped closer to Emily, ready to impale the amnesiac human. But, before he could thrust the spear into Emily's chest, a yellow, reptilian monster who went up to Emily's midriff in a yellow striped sweater ran out towards Undyne, tripping and falling on his face. He quickly stood up, running over to Undyne.

"Undyne!" he shouted, clearly excited to see the human slayer. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Not now, kid." Undyne said, stepping toward Emily and Whimsy. However, the two of them were gone, having slipped away when Undyne was distracted.

"Damn it!" Undyne shouted, kneeling down to give the kid an autograph before taking off toward Snowdin.

 _With Emily and Whimsy_

The two of them made it to Waterfall City, Emily's shoulder still bleeding heavily as she tried in vain to stop the flow of blood. They went to the first house they saw, which was shaped like a ghost. Whimsy knocked on the door and Napstablook opened it, shocked to see Emily wounded as she was. He quickly ushered them in, using his ectoplasmic powers to dissipate the spear (it had remained there simply because Undyne had used a lot of magic on it) and stop the flow of blood as best he could. Whimsy grabbed a cloth, putting it around the wound while Napstablook grabbed an adhesive bandage from his shelf (he had some there because sometimes he had guests). He gave it to Whimsy, who tightly wrapped it around Emily's shoulder. Emily shouted from the pain in her shoulder until Napstablook told Whimsy something, Whimsy going to a cabinet in the house, taking the contents from it and shoving it into Emily's mouth. Emily, out of reflex, swallowed the object, realizing that it was a cinnamon roll with a very sweet taste. She felt the pain subside in her shoulder (not disappear, or the wound, but the pain was lessened) and she sat up.

"Thank you Napstablook." Emily said, nodding toward the ghost. Napstablook's white face turned the slightest bit redder as he inspected the bandage work that Whimsy did. Seeing that it was adequate, he began to ask Emily questions.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Undyne shot her with the spear." Whimsy explained.

"I figured." Napstablook said. "That spear had traces of her energy on it. Also, it's stayed materialized for longer than any other magic projectile I've seen."

"We were actually supposed to give her a message." Emily said, chuckling. "Sans told me that I needed to tell him they'd be a little later to their meeting."

"I'd suggest leaving her a note." Napstablook said, chuckling. "I don't think she'd let you get away a second time."

"Right." Emily said, thinking. "Do you have paper and a pen I could borrow?"

Sure." Napstablook said, pointing to a cabinet. Emily pulled a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note for Undyne.

"Dear Undyne" the note read. "When I was in Snowdin, Sans told me to tell you that he and Papyrus would be a little late for your meeting with them due to Papyrus having a little trouble in the kitchen. I was going to tell you in person, but you kind of stabbed me with a spear earlier. If we meet again, please don't stab me with another spear. Signed, Emily the human and Whimsy the Whimsun. At the end Emily drew a picture of herself and Whimsy with smiling faces.

"Why'd you draw us with smiley faces?" Whimsy asked.

"I just felt like drawing it." Emily said, shrugging. She took the note and she and Whimsy went as fast and quietly as they could to Undyne's house, dropped the note on her doorstep, and ran off in the opposite direction.

 _Later—Flickering Light Maze_

"Where are we?" Emily asked, confused as to her surroundings, which consisted of a dark path and several lanterns, the only source of light in the room.

"I don't know." Whimsy said, looking around. The two of them continued on until they reached a village. Inside the village were monsters that resembled crosses between cats and humans. They had white bodies, round ears, and wore striped shirts. Some walked on four legs and seemed like children, being as high as Emily's knees, but others walked on two and seemed older. The older ones had more human like faces and longer limbs, being almost as tall as or as tall as or even taller than Emily. Emily and Whimsy walked up to them to ask for directions.

"Hoi!" the younger ones shouted, alerting the older ones' attention toward Emily and Whimsy.

"Hello." One of the older ones, wearing a blue shirt said, bowing to the two adventurers. "We are the Temmies. Welcome to our humble village. What brings you here?"

"thank you." Whimsy and Emily said, bowing in return. "We're here because we were running from Undyne."

"I see." The Temmie woman said, nodding her head. "Well, you don't seem very dangerous, so, we welcome you here. My name is Kathryn."

"I'm Emily.' Emily said, putting her hand over her heart. "And this Whimsun here is Whimsy."

"Hi." Whimsy said, waving at the Temmies. All the younger Temmies waved and shouted 'hoi', causing Emily and Whimsy to giggle.

"Would you like to see our store?" Kathryn asked, gesturing towards a cave in the room.

"Sure." Emily and Whimsy shrugged, walking into the cave. Inside was a younger Temmie girl sitting behind a box that had '*tem shop' scribbled on it. She looked at Emily, then reaching over to pat her on the head.

"Cyoot hyoomen" the Temmie girl said, smiling at Emily, who blushed slightly.

"Thank you.' Emily said, giggling. "So, what are you selling?"

"flayks" the Temmie girl said, waving her hand to a bunch of what looked like corn flakes. There wwere also several small orbs that were about the thrice size of Whimsy's fist. "Also oerbz (orbs)"

"What do the orbs do?" Emily asked.

"Duno" the Temmie girl said. "Lernd it at colej!"

"Very cool." Emily said, giggling again. "Well, I'll take two. One for me and one for Whimsy here. As well as some Temmie Flakes"

"Aye!" the Temmie girl said, handing two orbs to Emily along with two small chains and two handfuls of Temmie Flakes. Emily attached the chains to the orbs, giving one orb to Whimsy. She put the other one around her own neck, the small orb glowing slightly when it touched her skin. The Flakes she put in a small bag that the Temmie girl gave her.

"Thank you." Emily said, putting 50G down in front of the Temmie girl, the Temmie girl's eyes widening at the sight of the G.

"Thankz" the Temmie girl said, waving.

"Welcome." Emily said, waving as she left the store.

"Did you find anything you wanted?" Kathryn asked the two girls as they walked out of the cave.

"We got two orbs." Emily said, showing her orb to Kathryn. "And some Flakes."

"Very nice." Kathryn said, smiling. "Maya sure did enjoy making those. I hope you like them."

"They seem to have hidden power inside of them." Whimsy said, feeling hers (the orb, not the flakes).

"Oh, I wouldn't be surprised." Kathryn said, smiling. "Maya always did love putting a little something special into her creations. Those flakes are very healthy, even for humans."

"Well, I'm sure we'll enjoy them.' Emily said, smiling as she walked towards the entrance to the cave.

"Oh, are you leaving?" Kathryn asked, a little sad. Three of the younger Temmies grabbed onto Emily, vibrating intensely. Emily felt waves of relaxation wash over her as she felt relaxed (clearly). Whimsy, still on Emily's head, felt them as well. Another Temmie jumped onto Emily's shoulders, still vibrating. Emily felt the wound on her shoulder almost heal.

"It seems they all want you to stay." Kathryn said, giggling.

"I'm sorry." Emily said, pulling the Temmie children off of her. "But, we can't stay here much longer. If Undyne finds us he might start a large fight and you guys could get hurt."

"I understand." Kathryn said. "Well, then, I wish you luck on your journey."

"Thank you." Emily said, her and Whimsy waving goodbye to the Temmies as they left their village.

As the two girls left, Kathryn and the other Temmies waved at them goodbye. Suddenly, a thought occurred to the Temmie woman.

" _Wait"_ she thought. _"isn't Undyne a woman?"_ (see, I told you I'd explain it. The monster kid misspoke, calling Undyne a woman).

 _With Emily and Whimsy_

Outside of the village, Emily and Whimsy continued on their journey, hoping they didn't run into Undyne again.

Suddenly, it started raining hard. Emily and Whimsy ran for shelter under a nearby cliff area. Underneath it they found the same monster kid that had distracted Undyne earlier huddling under a small amount of shelter. Nearby was a bin of umbrellas.

"Hey!" he shouted at Emily and Whimsy. "It's you guys! From earlier!"

"Hey." Emily said. "You're that kid that distracted Undyne for us."

"The name's John. (A/N I only gave him a name so I wouldn't have to keep writing 'monster kid')" The monster kid said, holding out his head to Emily, who looked at it, confused (remember that he has no arms).

"Shake it." He said, causing Emily to understand. She shook his head twice (so that he wouldn't suffer brain damage) and stopped.

"My name's Emily." Emily said, smiling at John. "And the Whimsun on top of my head here is Whimsy."

"Hello Whimsy" John said, smiling. "Emily. So, what brings you two here?"

"We're heading into Hotland I guess." Emily said. "I've lost my memories and I'm trying to get them back. Hotland may hold the answers."

"I see." John said, his expression turning to thoughtful. "But, what if you don't like what you are when you get your memories back?"

Emily stopped dead in her tracks. The thought had never occurred to her before. That thought, now awakened in her mind, scared her. The aspect of not knowing what she was before intimidated her. Sha had no idea what kind of person she was. For all she knew she could have been as evil as Milly.

"I'll have to take that chance." Emily said after a little debate in her mind. "I just hope that I still care for the monsters here as much as I do now."

"Me too!" John said, smiling and jumping up and down, falling flat on his face immediately after. Emily helped him up, making sure he was balanced on his feet.

"Thanks!" John said, smiling again. "Undyne said I shouldn't trust you because you're evil, but you don't seem so evil to me."

"I think" Emily said, sighing. "That she was referring to another human in the Underground."

"There's two of you?!" John shouted excitedly.

"The other human" Emily said gravely. "Is pure evil and bent on destroying this place and slaughtering every living thing in it."

"That's terrible!" John exclaimed. "But, Undyne can stop her, right?"

"I don't know." Emily said. "I've never seen the two of them face off."

"Well, I think Undyne would kick her butt!" John said, excited.

"I hope so too.' Emily said, sighing. "Because if he can't, this world is done for."

"Well" John said, walking out of the shelter. "I'm gonna go towards Hotland. I'll show you the way if you want."

"That would be nice." Emily said, grabbing an umbrella and holding it over John, herself, and Whimsy.

"Thanks!" the armless monster said, grinning. "It's kinda hard not having hands sometimes."

"It's allright." Emily said as the three of them traversed through the rain. "I'll hold the umbrella."

Almost as suddenly as the rain started, it stopped, however. Emily closed the umbrella and carried it by her side. They came across a bin that held umbrellas in it and Emily placed the umbrella she held into it. She, John, and Whimsy soon after came up to a cliff.

"I'll boost you up." John said. "Stand on my head."

"But" Emily said, confused. "How will you get up?"

"I'll find another way to get up." John said, winking as one would do when holding up the 'okay' sign with their hands (which John did not have).

"No way." Emily said, her voice firm. "I'll boost you up."

"But how will you get up?" John asked.

"Humans are really strong." Emily said, flexing a muscle as if to prove her point. "I'll climb up myself."

"O-okay." John said as Emily put her hands on the ground so he could step in them. John did and Emily lifted him up to where he could jump onto the ledge. Whimsy flew up and helped him stay balanced so he wouldn't fall.

After John was safely up on the ledge, Emily jumped up the ledge in one jump, shocking John and Whimsy.

"To be honest." Emily said, realizing their shock. "I didn't think I could make that."

The area they walked onto next was a bridge. The bridge had some loose planks in it, but otherwise it was safe to cross. The three of them carefully walked across it, making sure not to put too much weight on one foot.

"Hey, Emily?" John asked as they reached the middle of the bridge.

"Yeah, John?" Emily responded.

"Can you call me a name?" John asked. Emily and Whimsy looked at John in confusion due to his odd request.

"I want to know" John said carefully. "What it's like to feel some hatred. If you do turn out to be a bad guy, I'd like to have the hatred of you to fight you."

"I guess I could try." Emily said. "But, to be honest, I don't know many insults. I have amnesia, so I don't really remember any insults, if I knew any at all."

"Just try, please?" John asked.

"Okay." Emily said, thinking. Suddenly, she got an idea.

"You're short and stupid." Emily said curtly.

"Are you kidding me?!" John said, not insulted at all. "My sister calls me worse names than that!"

"Sorry." Emily said. "I really don't like insulting things."

"Well, since I'll never be able to see you as an enemy" John said. "Then I guess I'll just have to be your friend."

"I'd like that." Emily said, smiling.

"Then it's settled." John said. "You and Whimsy are my two newest friends."

Suddenly, before they could say anything further, Undyne appeared, armor shining in the darker atmosphere of Waterfall.

"Woah!" John exclaimed. "Undyne!"

"Back away from the monsters, human!" Undyne said in his(?) deep, commanding voice.

John started to walk towards Undyne to get another autograph when he slipped and fell off the bridge, his shirt getting caught on the bridge and narrowly saving him from plummeting down into a watery grave.

Emily and Undyne both leapt toward John, Emily making it to his head. She grabbed him, but slipped off herself due to her momentum. However, before she could fall completely, Undyne grabbed her leg and hoisted her up, placing both her and John back on solid ground.

When Emily and John both stood back up, Undyne looked at Emily, seemingly confused as to what to do with her. After about thirty seconds, Undyne turned around and walked away, taking John back with her, holding him by the ear.

"That was scary." Whimsy said. "I thought for sure he'd gut you that time."

"Me too." Emily said, gulping. "Well, let's continue onto Hotland."

"Right." Whimsy said, hopping back onto Emily's head (she fell off when Emily dove for John).

Emily and Whimsy walked on until they got to a cave. The entrance seemed ominous, but Emily and Whimsy decided to enter it anyway.

However, before they could, a spear fell in front of them. The two of them looked up to see Undyne, armor still reflecting in the moonlight. Undyne then took off his helmet to reveal his face. To Emily's total surprise (and to Whimsy's partial surprise) Undyne was a woman. Her face was blue with fins coming out of the side of her face. She was the slightest bit scaly (though, from Emily and Whimsy's position, they couldn't tell). She had yellow eyes with black pupils. Her hair was red and was tied into a ponytail but went over her face as well. She had an eye patch over where once was her left eye.

Undyne leapt down off of the top of the cave (which was about two hundred feet up), landing in front of Emily and Whimsy.

"How'd you do that?!" Emily exclaimed. "That was a huge drop!"

"I'm tougher than you think, human." Undyne said, grinning evilly and revealing her pointed, yellow teeth. Her voice wasn't as deep as when the helmet was on, but it was still deeper than the average female's.

"I'll say!" Emily said, awestruck. "If I dropped from that height, my knees would be up in my chest."

"I'll give you one last chance, human." Undyne said, summoning a spear made of her magic power. "Leave or die."

Before Emily could respond, however, her phone rang. She picked it up, answering it.

"Hello" she said, holding a finger up to Undyne, who conceded her opponent time to answer her call.

"Hello, human—er, I mean Emily. It is I, the Great Papyrus." Came the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Papyrus?" Emily asked, confused. Undyne's expression went to confused at the mention of Papyrus' name.

"Yep." Papyrus said, cackling.

"How'd you get this number?" Emily asked.

"Your phone belongs to Toriel, correct?" Papyrus asked.

"Yeah." Emily said.

"That's how." Papyrus said. "Sans mentioned that you'd met Toriel, so I figured she gave you a cell phone. I called the other one, but it was her."

"Papyrus." Emily said, Undyne becoming impatient. "Not to be rude, but why did you call? Undyne's itching for a fight and I think she wants to gut me like a fish."

"Oh, right." Papyrus said. "Did you give her our message?"

"Let me check." Emily said, turning to Undyne. "Did you get the message I left on your doormat?"

"Yeah." Undyne said. "But, I didn't believe it. I figured you did something to those two."

"Papyrus was making a cake or something." Emily explained.

"SHHH!" Papyrus said, shushing Emily. "That was supposed to be a secret!"

"Oh, sorry, Papyrus." Emily said, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Well, tell her we'll see her in about ten minutes." Papyrus said. "Bye!"

Emily closed her phone, turning back to Undyne.

"Papyrus said he'll meet you in ten minutes." Emily said.

"That's plenty of time to kill you!" Undyne shouted, throwing spears as much as she could.

Emily began to dodge, some of the spears knicking her and making cuts. She tried to think of a strategy to use to stop Undyne.

" _I guess now's as good a time as any to work on my magic."_ Emily thought to herself. _"If I can work on it here, I can maybe get better at it."_

Emily concentrated as she dodged the spears, trying to summon magic power to her hands. After about five seconds, a green ball forming in her hand. She threw the ball, but to her surprise, it turned into a beam attack as she threw it.

The beam razed Undyne, doing quite a bit of damage to her. However, she was still standing. She was hyperventilating, however, sweating profusely due to her armor heating up from the blast. Emily and Whimsy took the chance and darted past Undyne, who couldn't move very fast to stop them.

They ran into the cave, Undyne recovering and trying to catch up with them. However, as time went on and they neared Hotland, Undyne began to get hotter and slow down, both due to being a fishy creature and due to being in a hot and heavy suit of armor. Eventually, she collapsed with a loud crash, overheated.

Emily and Whimsy turned to see the warrior fallen and ran over to her, checking her. Emily felt her neck for a pulse, but her hand became wet.

"Ewww." She said, wiping her hand on her shirt.

"It's sweat." Whimsy said, felling of the liquid. "She's overheating."

"We need to find something to help her cool off." Emily said, looking around. She quickly noticed a drinking fountain nearby. She walked over to the drinking fountain, taking a cup from it. She poured a large glass of water, carefully walking back to Undyne so as not to spill it.

"Here." She said, putting the cup up to Undyne's lips. "Drink this."

Undyne drank the water almost greedily, but she immediately showed signs of recovery. She stood up, stretching her limbs.

"I guess you're not like the other one." The warrior said at last, before getting up and walking away towards her house.

Emily and Whimsy watched the warrior leave, waiting until she was out of sight before continuing on.

Emily's phone rang once again, Emily looking at it, confused. Looking at it, the number on it read Papyrus.

"Hello." Emily said, answering the phone.

"Ahh, human—er, I mean, Emily." Papyrus' voice came from the speaker of her phone. "Thank you for giving Undyne the message. She's here now at her house."

"How?!" Emily exclaimed. "She was with me about thirty seconds ago."

"We can teleport to our houses and certain other locations with teleporters." Papyrus explained. "But, I was wondering: Where are you?"

"I'm about to exit the cave to enter Hotland." Emily said, entering the orange area of Hotland. Suddenly, two large guards in black armor came and grabbed Emily by her arms.

"What's going on?!" Emily shouted, struggling a little.

"Are you okay?" Papyrus asked, hearing the commotion. "It sounds like you're in a fight."

"I'm fine." Emily said. "I'll see you guys soon, okay?"

"Right!" Papyrus said. "While you're there, check out Alpyhs' place. We'll stop by later."

"And don't you even think of stealing my girlfriend!" Undyne shouted, shaking her fist (though Emily couldn't see it). "Alphys is MY girlfriend!"

"I'm not old enough to date." Emily said, trying to dispel Undyne's wrath. "At least I think I'm too young."

"You may be only about six years younger than me" Undyne said threateningly, but I'm gonna break you into a million pieces if I hear you tried to steal my girlfriend."

"Got it." Emily said, shuddering as she turned off her phone.

"Are you a human?" the two guards asked.

"Y-yes." Emily said. Whimsy shuddered on her head.

"Then you're coming with us." The two guards said, half dragging Emily, Whimsy flying behind.

The guards dragged Emily by her arms to a dark purple room that had spider webs on the floor.

"Wh-what's in here?" Emily asked, having her own idea as to what was in the room.

"Oh, we're just passing through." The guards. "The owner of the Spider Cider Company lives in here."

"Oh, I love that stuff." Emily said, her and Whimsy licking their lips.

"I know right." The guards said in unison. "Those donuts and cider are to die for."

"Yeah." Emily and Whimsy said in agreement.

Suddenly, one of the guard's phones rang. He picked it up and chatted with the person on the other line for about a minute before shutting off his phone.

"That was the boss." He said to his partner. "He said we need to go help him with something."

"What about the girl?" the other guard said, indicating Emily.

"We just leave her here for a while." The first guard said. "She won't get away before we get back."

"Fine." The second guard said. "But, can we grab some nice cream on the way to the boss? I didn't eat lunch."

"Dude" the first guard said, facepalming. "You should have eaten when we were at the Hotel bar."

"But, I wasn't hungry then." The second guard said. "I can't eat if I'm not hungry."

"You're lucky the nice cream stand is right near the boss's place." The first guard said, sighing.

"Yes!" the second guard said, pumping his fist up and down. "Bro, I bet I'm getting the badass one!"

"Not if I get it first!" the first guard said, running for the door, the second guard right on his heels.

"Those guys were weird." Emily said, Whimsy nodding in agreement. "Well, might as well go forward."

"Agreed.' Whimsy said, landing back on Emily's head.

The two of them walked forward, Emily sometimes stepping in the spider webs due to them being strewn all over the room. Her shoes stuck in them and she had to pull them out hard. In the center of the room the spider webs covered the entire floor. Emily stepped in them, only to find that they were even stickier than the other ones.

"Too bad you can't fly." Whimsy said, the statement an observation instead of an insult.

"Yep." Emily said. "Though, I probably could if I had the right kind of magic."

"Yeah." Whimsy said, shrugging.

Suddenly, spider webs slung down from the ceiling, wrapping around Emily's body, pinning her arms to her sides and tying her legs together. The strands lifted her off of the webs on the floor as she struggled to get free. She found herself dangling upside down, Whimsy falling off her head and flying up to try to assist her in removing the webs.

Suddenly, Emily was face to face with a spider woman in a red dress that ended in pantaloons. She had a large, red ribbon in her dress. Her black hair was tied in pigtails, both ends tied with red ribbons. She had five purple eyes and purple skin as well as six hands.

"Well well well." The spider woman said, looking Emily up and down (or was it down and up). "What have we here?"

* * *

so, it seems that Emily and Whimsy have encountered Muffet. What sort of fate could befall them while in her clutches? Find out next time on Undertale Revisited.


	4. Chapter 3: The Truth Revealed

Chapter Three: The Truth Revealed

Power levels:

Emily (beginning)—1.9/magic power unknown—at least 36

Toriel—.9/magic power 37

Milly (first meeting)—3.5/magic power unknown

Whimsy (beginning)—.3/magic power 7

Papyrus—1.7/magic power 45

Undyne (normal)—1.8/magic power 60

"I'm Emily" Emily said, her face turning red from the blood flowing into it (remember she's upside down). "And the Whimsun here is Whimsy."

"You shouldn't go red like that with anger." The spider woman said, giggling. "It's unbecoming of you."

"I'm not angry." Emily said. "It's just that the blood is rushing to my head from being upside down."

"Right." The spider woman said, turning Emily right side up, but still leaving her suspended. "That's better."

"Who are you?" Emily asked.

"I'm Muffet." The spider woman said, pointing at herself with one of her hands. "I own the Spider Cider company."

"Wow." Emily and Whimsy (who had landed on Emily's head) said, their mouths watering. "You make that awesome cider?"

"Well" Muffet said, blushing a little. "Me and my spider friends."

"Well, it's really good." Emily said, licking her lips. "We had some when we were in the Ruins."

"You were the human in the Ruins?" Muffet asked, now very curious.

"At one point." Emily said. "We were with Toriel, but we left so I could restore my lost memories."

"How sad." Muffet said empathetically (the same word that I used for Papyrus). "My spider friends told me that a nice human that fits your description traveling with a Whimsun was in the Ruins and bought some Cider from them."

"That was us." Whimsy said. "We got some Cider. It was great."

"Well" Muffet said cheerily. "I'm glad you liked it. It's our special recipe."

"Well, it's great." Emily and Whimsy said.

"Tell me something, human." Muffet said, her tone becoming slightly more serious. "Are you the one who's been killing off monsters, particularly my spiders?"

"No." Emily said, shaking her head. "I haven't. But, I think I know who is."

"Who?" Muffet asked, her tone now angry.

"A human going by the name Milly." Emily said, shuddering slightly. "She's a terrifying genocidist bent on destroying the Underground."

"Well." Muffet said. "Since you seem to be nothing like that human, I don't suppose I should keep you here."

Muffet pulled the webbing off of Emily, allowing her to fall on the webs on the floor, which, surprisingly cushioned her fall.

"Thank you." Emily said, waving to Muffet, who started to head back towards the ceiling.

"You're welcome." Muffet said, waving back. "I'd suggest you check out Alphys' lab if you want your memories back. She might know how to restore them. Her lab is straight ahead."

"Thanks again." Emily and Whimsy said as they headed out the door they hadn't entered from to find a huge building that said 'lab' on a sign on the front. Emily and Whimsy walked up to the door, knocking on it.

To their surprise, Undyne opened the door. She was wearing a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt with blue jeans and sneakers. Her hair was in the same style that it was in when she wore her armor.

"What do you want?" the fishy woman asked before realizing who she was talking to. "Oh, it's you. Come on in. Alphys is busy in the bathroom so that means I got tons of time to kill. We can watch some documentaries while we wait."

"Documentaries?" Emily asked as Undyne led her to a shelf lined with DVDs, all of them anime. Emily picked one up to read the label.

"Yeah." Undyne said. "These are supposed to be documentaries of the humans. Though, you don't seem to qualify as most of them. Actually, Alphys did tell me that they weren't documentaries, only awesome cartoons. But, either way, I guess she's right."

"Dragon Ball Z" Emily read. (for those of you who've read my other fics, you expected at least one of these references)

"Oh, that one's the best." Undyne said, holding up her fist like an anime character. "There's tons of fighting and action. In fact that move you used on me is totally like the Kamehameha they use in the show."

"Really?" Emily asked, intrigued.

"Well, not exactly." Undyne admitted. "Theirs is blue while yours was green. But, you totally need to shout that the next time you use that attack. When they do it in the show, it's super awesome."

"I'll try." Emily said, rubbing the back of her head.

"We should totally watch this!" Undyne said, grabbing a different DVD of the same anime.

"Okay." Emily said. "You up for it Whimsy?"

"Sure." Whimsy said, nodding.

"Alright!" Undyne shouted, putting the DVD in a nearby DVD player. She pulled Emily to the couch and sat down, turning on the TV player.

The TV came up with static. Undyne hit it a few times (gently, so as not to break it), but it still didn't work. After about two minutes, she ran outside, yelling and several crashes were heard. Emily and Whimsy went over to a nearby window to see Undyne suplexing several large boulders that surrounded the lab.

"Well" Emily said, shrugging. "That's one way to release your anger."

After Undyne had demolished the rocks by suplexing them, she came back inside, sweating profusely. She walked over to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water and a tomato. Emily was about to ask what the tomato is for when Undyne squeezed it, causing the juice to drip down onto the floor.

"You see this tomato, TV?!" Undyne shouted at the malfunctioning TV. "That's you if you don't turn on in five seconds!"

Whether or not the TV was actually intimidated by Undyne's threat, it turned on, showing the protagonist of Dragon Ball Z, Goku, a man with black spiky hair (even though now it was blonde), fighting a monster with white and purple skin, who Undyne had said was named Freeza.

"This is pretty good." Emily said, engrossed in the fighting as the two powerful beings slugged it out on the dying planet of Namek. They were shooting energy blasts and fighting each other with punches that shook the very planet they battled on.

"I know, right!" Undyne said, reclining on the couch. "What do you think, Whimsun?"

"I think it's pretty good too." Whimsy said, smiling.

"Man, I'm HUNGRY!" Undyne said, standing up.

Emily and Whimsy's stomach's growled, signifying their own hunger.

"Let's make some spaghetti." Undyne said, grabbing some ingredients from the cupboards.

"Won't we miss the show?" Emily asked.

"Don't worry." Undyne said, waving her hand in dismissal. "The great thing about Dragon Ball Z is that you can not watch it for an hour and not miss anything important."

"Interesting." Whimsy said as the three of them went into the kitchen.

"Now" Undyne said. "The first thing we should do is the sauce. Emily, pound those tomatoes into paste so I can finish the sauce."

"Got it." Emily said, patting the tomatoes.

"Not like that!" Undyne said, grabbing the tomatoes. "Like this!"

With that, Undyne pounded the tomatoes with one punch, causing a large mess in the kitchen.

"Oh, sh!t!" Undyne shouted, grabbing a rag and beginning to wipe off the tomato juice. Emily and Whimsy grabbed one each and helped the fish woman wipe off the tomato juice in her girlfriend's lab.

After they had finished cleaning up the tomato juice, they heard the sound of a door opening. From the bathroom stepped a yellow, reptilian woman in a lab coat. She wore glasses and her front teeth stuck out a little past her top lip. She was hunched over (had she been standing erect she'd nearly as tall as Undyne) and not looking at Undyne, Emily, and Whimsy, but instead reading papers of some sort.

"Jees, Alphys!" Undyne said, her voice a little louder. "You spend more time in the can then you do with me? Do you have some sort of medial problem we should discuss?"

"No." Alphys said quietly. She turned to the TV, noticing what was on.

"Oh, good." Alphys said, her voice a little shy sounding. "You decided to watch Dragon Ball Z. And on the Freeza saga. Nice. I smell spaghetti, though. Are you cooking some by chance?"

"Yep." Undyne said. "A couple of friends of mine are helping me make it."

"Friends?" Alphys said, her tone confused. "I didn't know you wanted to have friends over."

"It was sudden." Undyne said. "They just showed up."

"We hope not to be an inconvenience." Whimsy said.

"No, no, it's fine." Alphys said, waving her hand while still not looking up from her papers. "Just tell them not to make a mess. For some reason, whenever spaghetti gets made in this house, there's a weird smell of tomato juice for days."

"I…um, wouldn't know anything about that." Undyne said, blushing slightly and looking up at the ceiling and beginning to whistle.

"Right." Alphys said (though from her tone it was unclear whether or not she bought the lie). "So, who are your two friends?"

"Well, I met them in Waterfall." Undyne started to explain. "I almost speared them to death."

"Don't be frightened by that.' Alphys said towards Emily and Whimsy (still not looking up from her papers). "That's actually how we started dating."

"Well, then after a second meeting" Undyne said. "Papyrus suggested we should be friends. So I decided to become BESTIES with them."

"Well, don't break the table like when you became besties with Papyrus." Alphys said, giggling a little at the thought.

"It's okay." Emily said, giggling. "The only thing she's broken around me was when the squeezed a tomato and suplexed some boulders to threaten the TV when it wouldn't work."

"So, that's how that stain got in my carpet." Alphys said. "And why the boulders are—"

Alphys finally looked up from the papers she was looking at. She looked at Emily, who smiled and waved, as did Whimsy (Undyne did the tough guy wink/point combo). She dropped the papers, a look of fear entering her eyes. She began backing away from them, holding her hands out behind her to feel where she was going.

"Is something wrong?" Emily asked, confused to Alphys' behavior. Undyne was especially confused.

"Stay away from me!" Alphys shouted, darting as fast as she could back into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door.

"What was that about?" Undyne asked, looking at Emily with confusion. The fish woman walked over to the bathroom door, knocking on it.

"Alphys?" she called. "You okay? Something we need to talk about?"

There was no answer, however, causing Undyne to worry. She knocked again and again, but each time, there was no answer. Emily and Whimsy walked over, trying to assist Undyne in her efforts, but Alphys still wouldn't answer.

"All right, Alphys." Undyne said. "You've got to the count of five to get out of there before I break this door down."

As Undyne counted, Emily and Whimsy looked at the bathroom door for signs of an unlocking mechanism, finding none.

Undyne kicked down the door to reveal an elevator, which was open.

"What's this?" Emily and Whimsy asked, confused.

"So" Undyne said. "You've got a basement. Interesting."

"Should we go down?" Whimsy asked, nervous.

"Yeah." Undyne said, clenching her fist. "I want to know what's going on with Alphys."

"Agreed." Emily and Whimsy said, the three of them stepping into the elevator. The elevator doors closed, locking shut as the elevator descended down into the depths of the lab.

At the bottom of the elevator, they stepped out to see a large sign above a doorway.

"True Lab." Undyne read. "Real subtle, Alphys."

"So" Whimsy said, looking around as she grabbed Emily's hair harder (not enough to hurt). "What is this place?"

"I'm just as clueless as you." Undyne said, looking around with her one eye.

"Hey, what's this thing?" Emily asked, referring to a data screen on the wall.

"That's like a note pad." Undyne said. "It tells information about stuff and can warn if contaminants are present. It's almost a requirement to have in a nerdy lab, which this must be."

Emily went up to the data screen, which sensed her presence and lit up, displaying information about various projects.

"Wonder what she's working on…" Undyne said, scanning the list of projects. "Hmm, what's this?"

Undyne touched the button labeled 'Journals, Project DETERMINATION'. Upon touch, the button expanded to reveal information about the project in and of itself.

"Entry 5" Undyne read. "I began experimenting on dead subjects to see if I could reanimate them. Success was had and I managed to revive several dead subjects by injecting them with human DNA (a.k.a DETERMINATION) gathered from various human souls acquired over the centuries. Journal end."

"Wait, how old is Undyne?" Emily asked.

"Seventeen." Undyne said. "The souls were gathered by the king, Asgore, who protected the Underground from evil humans. He must have granted Alphys use of them in her experiments."

"It seems this data pad is out of data for this project." Whimsy said. "Maybe she continued it on another one."

"Let's see." Undyne said, the three of them searching for and finding another data pad.

Undyne touched the button labeled 'Journals, Project DETERMINATION'. Instead of showing a journal, a message popped up.

"Bring all subsequent journal entries up?" Emily read. "Maybe we should."

"On it." Undyne said, touching the button that said 'yes'. Upon pressing it, the computer brought up a bunch of journal entries related to Project DETERMINATION. The three of them read them, scanning for interesting information.

 _Alphys' notes_ (note: these are from Alphys POV—she started these when she was twelve—Emily, Undyne, and Whimsy are skimming through)

 _Entry 79_

The subjects are mutating and fusing together into ghostly entities, living and yet not. They are harmless enough, but if not fed, they become violent and extremely carnivorous. It seems that DETERMINATION isn't very good for a monster that didn't have it in the first place. The only monster I can think of with any decent DETERMINATION is Undyne, but she's alive. Note to self: ask her how she has her DETERMINATION. Could lead to potential in making monster variety.

 _Entry 176_

I decided to add a little monster DNA (in this case blood or tissue (A/N—I know monsters don't have blood, but in this they have some—they still turn to dust a short time after they die)) to allow the DETERMINATION to bond better with the host and not produce such disastrous mutations. However, seeing as how I'm the only one who knows about this, then it seems I must use my own. Hopefully, I will yield successful results before I run out of blood (should probably not make jokes now).

 _Entry 180_

I injected the DETERMINATION into a flower, trying to see if a plant, living or dead, could utilize the effects I was trying to produce. To my surprise, the success was immediate. The flower came to life (in the sense of intelligence and sentience). I had finally succeeded in creating sentient life.

 _Entry 540_

I gained the brilliant idea to try to use humans in my experiments (not in the sense of DETERMINATION, but actual human bodies). I used human tissue I'd obtained and began to create a body. After about twenty long, painstaking hours, I finally managed to create a successful, stable body, which started at infancy (to think I'd become a mother before even going on a serious date with Undyne (she isn't the type for dinner dates that don't involve anime—to be fair, neither am I)). I also had imbued magical properties by fusing the dust of the former king of the monsters, Asgon, to it so that it had the potential to gain strength faster.

 _Entry 650_

I managed to accelerate the age of the human child. At current age, she (the child is female) is at about seven years of human age. I have decided to name her Chara for some, unknown reason. She has black hair and beautiful red eyes. Though, she is showing signs of severe violence, fighting ferociously with the other test subjects. Hopefully, she won't cause too many problems.

 _Entry 700_

Chara shows great signs of physical strength and magical prowess. She has use of some element I've never studied, but it is fascinating.

 _Entry 850_

I created another child, this one using monster blood from Queen Toriel (given at her consent). I managed to raise the child's age almost to that of Chara's. The second child shows violent tendencies, but not to the extreme of Chara. I have named the second child Frisk. She (this one is female as well) had brown hair as well as brown eyes that show Toriel's kindness. Despite her violent tendencies, she still shows a relative amount of kindness, almost as if she's only fighting for fun. She will play gently with the other test subjects and will have fun with them. I do hope some of that rubs off on Chara.

 _Entry 875_

Frisk shows signs of good physical strength and magical prowess, though not to the extent of Chara. It is surprising. I assumed that they would have similar strength, but I guess not. I need to gauge them individually, but have been too busy to do so.

 _Entry 900_

I managed to accelerate the humans, Frisk and Chara, to around the human age of eleven a few days ago. However, I have come to regret this action slightly for the reason that Chara has become even more violent. She has killed eight of the twenty test subjects and the others, including Frisk, cower in fear of her. Frisk, on the other hand, has become less violent, instead helping the other test subjects to hide from Chara. It seems that more than Toriel's blood resides in her. Toriel visits, but seems drawn more to Frisk than Chara. Must be a link with her blood (or the fact that Chara is far more violent than Frisk)

 _Entry 904_

The flower has escaped. I have no idea how, but it has. He started to become more violent in the latter days of his sentience, but this seems too far. He has tried to turn other test subjects to his side in an attempt to escape, but it seems their fear of Chara has caused them to cower. Chara herself has this strange name she prefers to call herself sometimes. For the life of me, I can't remember it, though.

 _Entry 960_

Chara has killed Frisk. Unfortunately, I was absent during the whole incident, but when I returned I found Frisk with her skull broken wide open and three other test subjects dead. Upon reviewing the video footage, I discovered that Frisk fought Chara when Chara tried to attack several other test subjects. Until now, I'd never realized the major difference in strength and magical capabilities between the two of them. Chara easily overpowered Frisk and killed her, then proceeded to murder the other subjects that Frisk was protecting. Unfortunately, I had to explain to Asgore that she had escaped. He didn't seem too upset thankfully. However, he passed it off to the royal guard (including Undyne) that a genocidal human (which is about accurate) was on the loose. As for the test subjects, only five are left, each of them younger due to the fact that they were the corpses of mostly children.

 _Entry 965_

I took Frisk to the Ruins and laid her to rest on a flower bed near Toriel's house. Toriel and I actually cried over her death. Toriel actually insisted that I lay her on the flower bed so that she could see her every day. It's sad, though, because Toriel had actually picked out a little name she liked to call Frisk, which I thought was a little strange, but hey, it's her choice. Though, I do like how it has a nice ring to it. The name she would always call Frisk was…Emily.

 _Undyne, Emily, and Whimsy_

Undyne, Emily, and Whimsy looked at the five letter name with such shock. Emily dropped to her knees, the revelation hitting her pretty hard. Whimsy rubbed Emily's head to comfort her.

Undyne put her hand on Emily's shoulder, doing her best to keep Emily from crying, but failing miserably.

"I'm" Emily said as tears began to come to her eyes. "Not…real? I'm just an experiment, created in a lab some time ago?"

"Listen" Undyne said.

"I'm not even really twelve." Emily said, looking at her hands, wondering exactly how old she was.

"Emily." Whimsy said, flying around to where Emily could see her. "It's allright.

"No!" Emily shouted angrily. "It's not! I shouldn't even exist! I'm just some lab rat, created from some tissue and blood!"

At that Undyne punched Emily in the face as hard as she could, sending the human into the wall. Emily looked at Undyne, hurt (both emotionally and physically), confused, and sad.

"Shut up!" Undyne said, growling. "You think you shouldn't exist?! I've met people that you've met. John, the armless kid, told me when I took him home that you were a kind, caring individual that doesn't have a bad bone in her body. Papyrus, when I went home and we chatted, told me so much about how you were a cool person and that you weren't bad like the human we were chasing. I even talked to Toriel, who said that she wished you were safe. Now, tell me, human, Emily, do they sound like they would care if they found out (even though Toriel already knew)."

"No, I guess not." Emily said, tears still running down her face. Whimsy flew over and wiped the tears from Emily's eyes, hugging her around the neck.

"Thanks, Whimsy." Emily said, standing up. "That means a lot. You too, Undyne."

"Welcome." Undyne said, her face smug. "What I do."

"Well" Emily said, thinking. "Toriel's knowing that I was created like this would sort of explain her overprotectiveness."

"Also" Whimsy said, realizing something else. "It would explain why you have amnesia as well as the fact that your head hurt when you woke up."

"And Milly must be Chara." Emily said, thinking. "But, she called herself Milly to mess with my head."

"That makes sense." Undyne said, thinking it as well. "Now, let's go find Alphys."

"Right.' Emily and Whimsy said, the human reinvigorated thanks to Undyne's 'pep talk'.

They traversed through the laboratory, keeping their eyes peeled for any signs of danger.

Suddenly, five masses of amalgamated corpses came oozing out of the walls. Undyne, Whimsy, and Emily got into fighting stances, prepared to defend themselves.

However, the five amalgamated masses got closer and closer. Suddenly, they leapt onto Emily, their combined weight holding her down. Undyne and Whimsy tried to pull them off, but it was no use.

But, the creatures didn't attack Emily. Instead, they nuzzled her, showing great affection. Undyne and Whimsy just looked at the scene, confused.

"I think the notes said something about them being afraid of Chara." Emily said. "It said Frisk—er, I—helped them hide from her. They must like me."

"Well" Undyne said, one of the creatures sniffing her. "Can you see if they know where Alphys is?"

"Do you guys know where Alphys is?" Emily asked. The five creatures got off of her, moving towards a door at the end of the hallway they were in.

Emily, Whimsy, and Undyne walked into the door, finding Alphys standing inside, holding a gun onto Emily.

"Stay back, human." Alphys said, her voice trembling.

Undyne moved with speed near unseen and smacked the gun out of Alphys' hand.

"Undyne?" Alphys looked at her girlfriend with a look of hurt and betrayal.

"She's not the bad guy." Undyne said, hugging Alphys. "I promise."

"But—but—you're supposed to be dead." Alphys said, fear in her voice.

"The last thing I remember" Emily said. "is waking up with a voice saying 'stay determined, Frisk'."

"The DETERMINATION." Alphys breathed. "I've theorized that if you have a lot of it, you can even come back from the dead."

"Well" Undyne said. "It seems that you've created a living being. And it didn't die when you thought it did. You did better than you thought."

"I guess I did." Alphys said. "But, still, that doesn't explain how you managed to lose your memories. I guess the DETERMINATION doesn't hold memories."

"Guess not." Emily said. "But that means that Milly—er, Chara—is still powerful and getting even more powerful."

"Yes." Alphys said. "I've been trying to think of a way to stop her, but so far I have nothing."

"Maybe we could beat her to death." Undyne said, clenching her fist.

"Can't." Alphys said, sighing. "Her strength progression is too vast. Undyne, you're just barely on Frisk—er, I mean, Emily's—level. She's stronger than you. But, Chara is at least double Emily's strength. And getting stronger with every soul she absorbs by killing."

"So what?" Undyne said, shrugging. "I'll fight my hardest for this world."

"I'll fight too." Emily said.

"I-I will too.' Whimsy said, raising her hand.

"Well, then" Alphys said, sighing. "I guess I can't stop you guys. But, you'll need some upgrades."

"What do you mean?" Whimsy asked.

"What's that around your neck?" Alphys asked Whimsy, pointing to the orb that Maya the Temmie had given her.

"I got it from the Temmies." Whimsy said. "Emily got one too."

"Hmmm." Alphys said, grabbing what looked like a laser gun. She shot the orb, causing it to glow. A bright light enveloped Whimsy, causing the Whimsun to fall off of Emily's shoulders and onto the ground.

Whimsy writhed for a second, her power growing until the light exploded, showing a totally different creature in its wake.

Tough, metal armor was on Whimsy's chest, firm, yet flexible. She wore a helmet resembling a knight's helmet. In her hand was a spear with a point on both ends, both sharp and powerful. Her wings grew larger and more powerful. Whimsy now stood on the ground, taller and more powerful, as a creature of great power: a Whimsalot.

"Congratulations." Undyne said, whistling in amazement. "Your Whimsy has evolved into a Whimsalot."

"Let's fight a demon." Whimsy said, her voice less shy and more courageous. Undyne smiled, revealing her pointed teeth.

"Yes" she said. "Let's."

Alphys began to shoot her laser gun at the orb around Emily's neck, but to no avail.

"I guess it only worked on Whimsy's." Alphys said, shrugging. "You guys should stop by the Resort's shop and get a change of clothes and get cleaned up first."

Emily looked down at her outfit and understood what Alphys meant. Her shirt had holes in it from Undyne's spears and still had strands of webbing on it from the meeting with Muffet. She noticed her hair was dirty and wilder than before as well. She had various cuts from the fight with Undyne as well as he nasty bandage from when Undyne impaled her. She would need a new outfit and a nice bath.

"Well" Emily said, stretching. "Let's go."

"The exit is over there." Alphys said, pointing to an elevator. "It will take you to just outside the resort."

"Thanks." Emily said as she, Undyne, and Whimsy headed for the elevator.

"Hold on, Undyne." Alphys said. "I need your help first."

"Sure." Undyne said, turning around. "Save some of her ass for me to kick, Emily."

"Got it." Emily said, her and Whimsy entering the elevator.

"What you need?" Undyne said.

"This device" Alphys said, pulling out what looked like a drill. "Is supposed to be capable of draining a being of its power, but it's untested. I need you to help me simulate a situation by monitoring the progress on a monitor."

"Right." Undyne said, helping her girlfriend with her experiment.

 _With Emily and Whimsy_

The two of them stepped out of the elevator, seeing the large Resort. They walked in to see a robot man with long, flowing hair talking to a bunch of different monsters, shaking hands and signing autographs. When he saw Emily, he waved.

"Hello, human!" he called. "You must be the one my cousin told me about."

"Cousin?" Emily asked, confused.

"Oh, right." The robot said, facepalming himself. "I guess I don't look much like him anymore. I'm Mettaton. My cousin is Napstablook."

"Hey, we know him." Emily and Whimsy said. "He's fun."

"Yeah, he is." Mattaton said, laughing. "So, what are you two doing?"

"We're gonna shop." Emily said. "Then we've got some important business to take care of."

"Understood." Mettaton said, waving goodbye to them.

Emily and Whimsy walked further into the Resort until they saw a familiar face.

"'Sup, kid." Sans said, waving.

"Hi, Sans." Emily and Whimsy said, waving back.

"You wanna hang out?" Sans asked.

"Sure." Emily and Whimsy said, following Sans to a restaurant. The waiter looked at Emily with confusion (she hadn't changed clothes or bathed).

"She pissed off Undyne." Sans said, the waiter nodding in understanding. He left to go get them food while Sans, Emily and Whimsy talked.

"So" Sans said, talking to Emily and Whimsy. "What's been up with you for the past two days?"

"Well" Emily began. "First I managed to fight and befriend Undyne in the same meeting after being impaled in the previous one. Then I found out I was a genetic experiment created by Alphys and that about sums up what happened."

"I became a Whimsalot." Whimsy said proudly.

"That's interesting." Sans said, chuckling. "I'll bet you had a BONE to pick with Alphys then."

"Sans" Emily giggled at the skeleton man's joke. "You know how to cheer me up."

"What I do." Sans said, shrugging. "Well, it seems our food's here."

The waiter walked in with their food. Sans had a hotdog with large amounts of ketchup on it (apparently his usual) while Whimsy and Emily both got hamburgers.

The three of them ate their meal in silence, afterwards Sans sitting up with a jolt.

"Sorry, kid." He said, standing up. "I gotta go."

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Nothin'." Sans said, running off towards the door.

Emily and Whimsy shrugged, Sans being out of sight and probably teleported before they could do anything about it.

"Should we look for him?" Whimsy asked.

"I need to get changed." Emily said. "If I'm gonna fight the most powerful being in the Underground, I want to do it with better, more durable clothing.

"Right.' Whimsy said as the two of them went to the clothing shop.

 _Two hours later (no, this isn't a woman habits insult—she also took a bath, which took a long time—she hadn't had one since before the events of the prologue)_

Emily walked out of the dressing room dressed in a new attire. She had a pair of brown sneakers with white socks. She had put on black pants and a black shirt that still had a red heart on it. She had put on black, fingerless gloves that seemed to make her fists seem more powerful. She still had the worn ribbon she'd found in the Ruins tied on her arm. Her hair still hung wildly, but it was cleaner than before. Her brown eyes shone with a powerful passion.

Emily and Whimsy looked at each other, heading towards the core of the Underground, ready to face their true destiny.

* * *

Ha! How's that for a twist! I'll bet NONE of you saw that one coming. Actually, i didn't until i wrote this chapter. Well, the next chapter's the last one, the final battle between good and evil.


	5. Final Chapter

Final Chapter: Destiny's Killing Streak

Power levels:

Emily (beginning)—1.9/magic power unknown—at least 36

Toriel—.9/magic power 37

Milly (first meeting)—3.5/magic power unknown

Whimsy (beginning)—.3/magic power 7

Papyrus—1.7/magic power 45

Undyne (normal)—1.8/magic power 60

Emily and Whimsy walked into the elevator which led to the core, exiting it as it reached its destination. They walked through the core, reaching the palace of King Asgore. They entered, the golden colored courtyard amazing them. However, the sight they saw inside horrified them.

"Sans!" Emily and Whimsy shouted, running over to the skeleton man. Sans was beaten severely, blood leaking out of several parts of his body.

"Kid." He said weakly. "She beat me."

"Sans." Emily said, tears starting to come to her eyes.

"Listen kid" Sans said, coughing. "She killed them. Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys."

"What?!" Emily asked, horrified. "How?!"

"Well…" Sans said, his words coming out in short bursts.

 _Flashback—this will be from Milly's POV (still 3_ _rd_ _person)_

The black haired girl walked toward the building, her face one of pure evil. The beating heart amulet she wore around her arm seemed to be a representation of her own heart, black and full of malice. The dagger on her waist encompassed her own soul, drawing from her power. She kicked down the door, the scientist inside huddling.

"Ch-Ch-Ch." Was all the scientist could manage to get out before her girlfriend walked into the room.

"You." The fish woman growled, summoning a spear made of her magic. "You're the evil human. You're gonna pay for the evil you've caused."

"Save it." Milly said, not in the mood to hear another lecture from someone who (in her mind) couldn't stop her. "it's cute when the kids say it, but when you say it, it's annoying."

"You inhuman freak!" Undyne yelled, lunging at Milly with a spear. Milly dodged the spear, punching Undyne in the gut. Undyne coughed, a small amount of blood escaping her lips.

Milly then grabbed Undyne by the throat, squeezing until a pop was heard. She threw the warrior onto the ground next to Undyne, who just stared in shock at her injured girlfriend.

Milly then leapt at Undyne, kneeing her in the stomach. Undyne coughed out even more blood, this blood darker.

"Now" Milly said, an evil grin on her face. "To finish you off."

Milly grabbed Undyne by her shirt, throwing a punch through her chest that ruptured her heart. Undyne's stare went from defiant to blank as the warrior breathed her last.

"Undyne!" Alphys screamed, running to her girlfriend's side as Milly dropped her to the ground with a thud.

"Alphys" Undyne said in a weak voice, putting her hand on Alphys' face as it (her hand) and the rest of her body turned to dust. "Run."

"Oh, I wouldn't bother." Milly said as Alphys moved away from Milly, her expression horrified. "You and I both know you're not fast enough to escape me. Now that we're alone, let's have a little chat, 'mother'."

"I'm not your mother." Alphys tried to yell, but couldn't raise her voice high enough. "You're a maniac."

"Oh, am I?!" Milly laughed, her red eyes flashing. "Is that so?! Well, then, I guess you're not going to side with me, but instead that soft, pathetic excuse for a clone."

"She's not your clone." Alphys said. "She's an entirely new experiment, using different blood."

"Well, then." Milly said, grinning. "That means I'm my own power. I'll kill her in the barrier room and toss her into the core."

"You won't get the chance, demon!" a voice came from behind Milly as the genocidal human was hit in the back with a bone that left a horrible burn.

"You're gonna pay for that, you bastard!" Milly shouted, turning around to encounter Papyrus, who was wielding two bones that had red fire glowing around them.

"On the contrary, demon." Papyrus said, gritting his teeth as his expression turned to anger. "It is you that is going to pay. You have hurt my friend and are trying to hurt another one. I will NOT stand for that!"

"Bring it on, bone man." Milly said, grinning as she stepped up to Papyrus.

"No, Papyrus!" Alphys said, worried for the skeleton's well-being. "Don't do it! She's far more powerful than you!"

"That doesn't matter!" Papyrus shouted, throwing both of his bones at Milly, both of them burning the genocidist. "I won't let her get away with this! She must pay!"

"Not yet I won't!" Milly shouted, grabbing Papyrus' arm and ripping it off. She then kicked him in the knee, breaking it. She swung her arm in a sweeping motion, taking Papyrus' head off with it.

"Papyrus?" Alphys asked, tears about to enter her eyes when she heard the comforting voice of Papyrus.

"Don't worry, Alphys." Came the voice from the removed head. "I, The Great Papyrus, am still oka—"

That was as far as Papyrus got before Milly stomped on his head, crushing it into dust.

"PAPYRUS!" Alphys shouted as two of her friends now lay as dust before her.

"Odd." Milly said, intrigued. "I've only absorbed the skeleton's soul. Undyne's soul isn't inside of me."

Alphys stood up, a dark look on her face. Milly was actually confused at the scientist's expression.

"You want to know why you haven't absorbed Undyne's soul?" Alphys said, her question sinister sounding. "It's because when she was younger, we did some experiments on her to check her DETERMINATION level. It was off the charts."

"So…?" Milly asked. "What the f #$ does that mean?"

"It means" came a voice from behind Milly. "That you're about to get your ass kicked in a way you'd never be able to recover from."

Milly turned around to see an orange soul floating in front of her, its shape like a heart. The soul began absorbing mass, taking on a humanoid shape. A large, blinding pulse of light followed, revealing a being in a powerup pose. The figure landed on the ground, fists clenched, and long, red hair flowing like in a breeze. She wore powerful looking armor, which had spiked shoulders and a large, orange heart on the front. Her left eye was gone, but light flowed out of the socket, intense as her anger. It was Undyne, but something was very different about her.

"So" Milly said, slightly intimidated. "You've become much more powerful than before."

"You're about to breathe your last, creature." Undyne said, growling in a guttural voice. "If I let you get past me, you'll destroy them all. Monsters…humans…everyone. Everyone's hopes and dreams shattered in an instant. Well, I can now feel their hearts beating as one and I WON'T…LET…YOU DO THAT! We all have one goal: to defeat YOU. So, human—no, ABOMINATION, for the sake of everyone everywhere, I UNDYNE THE UNDYING will strike you down!"

At this Undyne lunged at Milly, summoning two large spears to strike her with. She thrust both of them into the genocidist, a burning sensation filling said genocidist as they pierced her heart.

Milly screamed in pain, Undyne landing many blows on her. After about thirty seconds of Milly being pummeled, she grabbed Undyne's fists, crushing them in her own. Undyne looked genuinely shocked as Milly kicked her in the gut so hard it ruptured her internal organs.

"Is that all?" Milly asked as Undyne collapsed on the ground. Milly then reached down, punching Undyne through the chest and pulling out her heart.

"Don't worry." Milly said, laughing insanely as Undyne lay on the ground dying. "I'll be sure to give your heart to your girlfriend."

"Y-y-you bitch…" Undyne said as her body turned to dust. Alphys just stared, tears streaming down her face, both out of sadness and fear.

"Oh, don't worry." Milly said, stroking Alphys' chin with her bloodied hand. "Your death will be painless. Then you'll see her again."

With that Milly slit Alphys' throat with the knife she held, taking a deep breath as she felt both Alphys and Undyne's souls entering her body.

Milly then walked outside, heading towards the Core, preparing to finish her kill streak. About fifteen minutes had passed when she felt a chill.

 _Earlier—in Alphys' lab_

"Hey, bro!" Sans called, entering the house. "It's time to go! We got some stuff to do, one of them being heading to Grillby's."

Sans looked around the room, seeing three piles of dust, one of them having a red scarf he knew so well, but didn't want to know right then.

"Sh-she killed them." Came the sobbing voice from behind Sans. He turned around to see what looked like a Temmie mixed with a Whimsun. "L-laughing as she did it."

"Who?" Sans asked, his emotions becoming slightly unstable.

"T-the human." The creature said, sobbing. "She killed Alphys. She just killed her. Why is she so mean? What did they even do to her? Why does Chara want to do this?"

"Chara?" Sans asked. "The other human. So it's not Emily."

"No.' the creature said. "Frisk would never do something like this."

"That's good." Sans breathed a sigh of relief. "I'd feel really bad killing her."

"What's gonna happen to us now?" the creature asked, crying into Sans' shoulder.

"Don't worry." Sans petted the creature gently as he took the scarf belonging to Papyrus and put it on. "I'll make sure she doesn't kill anyone else."

Sans then teleported away, leaving the creature and four others to sit down and mourn over the dust of Alphys. One of the creatures looked up out the window, a glimmer of hope in its eye.

"Do you think Frisk can stop Chara?" it asked, hoping for a good answer.

"I hope so." Another creature answered. "Because if not, we're all dead."

 _With Milly_

"It's a beautiful day outside." A voice said from behind Milly. "Birds are singing; flowers are blooming."

"Where are you?" Milly asked, scanning the room for the source of the voice.

"On days like this" came the voice, its source Sans. Milly suddenly found herself in another place entirely, one with yellow walls and high arches.

"Kids like you" Sans said, revealing himself to the genocidist. However, something was different about how he'd looked to Milly as compared to Emily. Sans had a near demonic expression on his face and his left eye was glowing blue.

"Should be **BURNING IN HELL!** " Sans shouted, using his powers to slam Milly on the walls, ceiling, and floor.

"Let the room get chiller" Sans said, tears in his eyes as several skeletal dragon heads appeared all around Milly, along with several dozen bones, some blue, some white. "Let's go, DIRTY BROTHER KILLER!"

"So what if I did?" Milly said, standing up, an insane grin on her face. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Looks like you're gonna have a bad time." Sans said, snapping his fingers. The bone dragons fired huge lasers at Milly, the bones striking her. Milly screamed in pain, her entire body being racked with pain. After about thirty seconds, Sans stopped.

"I'm confused as to why people don't start with their strongest attack." Sans said, shrugging.

"That's your best attack?" Milly asked, standing up and laughing demonically. "That's pretty bad."

"Then how's this?" Sans asked, flinging the genocidist all around the room, causing her to hit every wall and sink to the ground.

"Is that all you've got?" Milly asked, anger in her eyes as she noticed Sans was panting. She lunged at him, slashing with the knife she had strapped to her waist.

Sans dodged the attack, but Milly kept slashing at him, eventually hitting him and slicing him open. Blood (or maybe ketchup, it was hard to tell) poured from his mouth and the wound.

"How does it feel, skeleton?" Milly laughed insanely, kicking Sans repeatedly. "How does it feel to lose everyone you care about?!"

"There's someone who can stop you." Sans weakly said, panting.

"Doubt it." Milly said, leaving the room, an evil grin on her face.

 _Present time_

"Kid." Sans said, almost drawing his last breath as he pulled the scarf from off of his neck. "Take this. Wear it and fight for him."

"Allright, Sans." Emily said, putting the scarf around her neck. "We'll stop her."

"Good luck, kid." Sans said as he turned into dust and faded away.

 _Asgore's throne room_

Milly simply stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed, as Emily entered the room, Whimsy flying right beside her.

"So, you actually came." Milly said, chuckling. "I'm impressed."

"Save it, Milly." Emily said. "Or, should I use your real name: Chara?"

"So, you finally figured out what we were?" Milly said, grinning. "So, you know just how pointless your journey is, right?"

"I won't let you hurt anyone else." Emily said, standing there and waiting.

"Too late for that." Milly said. "I've been all over, leaving a nice trail of bodies in my wake. I made sure to even stop at the Ruins and take care of that goat lady who tried to raise you."

"Toriel…" Emily said, barely able to speak out of shock and horror. "Why…?"

"Because I can." Milly said, laughing evilly. "And, when I destroy you, my quest will be complete."

"Why can't we just try to be friends?" Emily asked, attempting to stop the violence without her own violence.

"Uggh!" Milly shouted, firing a blast at Emily, who dodged it.

"So, you can dodge pretty well." Milly said. "Well, then, dodge this."

Milly fired a massive blast that Emily couldn't possibly dodge. Emily moved to the best place she could find, trying to weather the blast, but she couldn't find one. She decided to take the attack and hope she could survive it.

However, before she could feel the blast hit her, she felt something move quickly in front of her. It was Whimsy, and she was using her magic to draw the entire blast towards herself.

"Whimsy!" Emily cried, realizing what the Whimsalot was doing. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because." Whimsy said, smiling at her best friend. "I believe in you."

The blast struck the Whimsalot, making a large explosion. Emily was thrown back into the wall with the force of it. When she looked up, she saw Whimsy on the ground, badly injured, but not quite dead.

"I'm actually surprised that that didn't kill you." Milly said. "That would have killed most other beings, but you somehow managed to survive."

"Y-You monster!" Emily shouted at Milly, tears streaming down her face at this point. "Why do you kill with no remorse!?"

"You're pathetic!" Milly said, sighing as she turned around to leave. "At least before, you would actually fight with me. Now, you're boring. I'll be in the room with the barrier. Come see me if you decide to join me or if you've actually learned to fight."

Emily crawled over to Whimsy's near dead body, picking it up and cradling it in her arms.

"No!" She sobbed into Whimsy's armor. "Why, Whimsy? Why did you take that attack for me?"

"Because you're my best friend." Whimsy said, smiling as she put her hand on Emily's face and wiped away her tears, only for new ones to appear. "You helped me to become brave. You spent time with me and took me on a fun adventure. I'm glad I went with you, even though I'm dying now. I'd do it again if I got the chance."

After she said that, Whimsy's hand went limp, the Whimsalot turning to dust. Emily stared at the dust, sobbing into it. Her tears fell on Whimsy's dust and her locket she had bought from Maya, the Temmie, the latter of which began to glow.

A bright light enveloped her, causing her to disappear.

 _With Milly_

The genocidist walked into the portal room, preparing to wait for her 'sister'. However, when she arrived, there was someone already there. The figure exuded a dangerous aura, which Milly could tell was full of anger. They wore dark black armor that seemed very powerful.

"How many?" the figure growled, causing Milly to flinch at its ferocity. At first she thought it was Undyne, but Undyne had red hair, not brown. "How many people are you going to kill before you're satisfied?"

"All of them." Milly said, chuckling evilly. "And no one's going to stop me."

"I will." The figure said, turning around and revealing to Milly that the figure was Emily, donning black armor with a red heart on the front and a faded red ribbon on her left arm. The expression on the mostly passive girl was one of extreme rage as her eyes had turned red and her hair was moving like in a breeze.

"It seems you've finally stepped up to the plate." Milly said, grinning. "And it seems you've finally learned the skills to fight me on equal ground."

"I'm here to kill you." Emily said, clenching her fists and lunging toward her 'sister'.

"Bring it on!" Milly shouted, lunging as well. Their two fists met in a spectacular clash, throwing both girls backwards.

"I know you made my friends all disappear." Emily said, grabbing Milly by the collar. "But, everything they cared about is why I'm here."

"I am their MERCY!" Emily shouted, punching Milly in the face as hard as she could.

"I am their VENGANCE!" Emily slammed Milly's face on the ground.

"I am DETERMINATION!" Emily shouted, firing a large burst of magic at Milly, who took the blast.

"You're good, Frisk." Milly said, laughing. "But, it'll take more than that to beat me. Once I beat you, I think I'll attack the humans."

"You're not gonna win" Emily said, growling. "We'll be here together, fighting in this judgment hall forever."

"Oh, there will be a winner." Milly said, preparing a magic blast of her own. "And, when I win, I'll make sure to destroy your corpse."

"Funny." Emily said, a bit insane. "My friends are dead because of you. Now, I'm going to avenge them."

"Heh." Milly said, chuckling. "That's a laugh."

"This is for Papyrus!" Emily shouted, hitting Milly three times in the face faster than the genocidist could track.

"This is for Alphys!" Emily drop kicked Milly, sending her to the ground.

"This is for Undyne!" Emily cupped her hands on her side, gathering a huge amount of magic.

"KAME" Emily shouted, the energy ball getting larger.

"HAME" the ball was the size of a soccer ball.

"HAAA!" Emily fired the energy beam, the beam razing Milly and causing massive damage.

"This is for Sans!" Emily shouted kicking Milly in the face ten times.

"This is for Toriel!" Emily punched Milly so hard that a crack of bones could be heard.

"And this!" Emily shouted, summoning magic to her fists. "is for WHIMSY!"

Emily threw a barrage of punches at Milly, her fists nearly invisible as the only thoughts flowing through her mind were thoughts of revenge and hatred.

When Emily stopped, she sank to her knees, panting.

"Wow." Milly said, standing up. "You've really improved. A year ago you'd never have done that to me."

"This is where it stops." Emily said, shakily standing up in between Milly and the barrier. "This is where it ends. The barrier will stay closed so that you can't hurt anyone else."

"Oh, and how do you expect to stop me?" Milly asked, laughing evilly.

"Like this!" Emily shouted, pulling a sword out of a scabbard on her side.

"So, it's a sword fight you want?" Milly said, pulling an evil looking dagger out of the holster on her side. "Then a sword fight you'll get."

The two lunged at each other, swinging their weapons wildly, making powerful slashes at each other. Eventually, Emily managed to make a large slash on Milly's chest, cutting the genocidist wide open. Milly collapsed to the ground as her blood pooled around her.

"Heh." Milly chuckled. "heh heh. You've improved. But, tell me something. What will you do now?"

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, her eyes returning to their normal shade of brown.

"You're the last one alive." Milly laughed. "And with my death, the fact still remains. How does that make you feel?"

Milly breathed her last, an evil grin on her face. Emily began to cry again, the realization of her dead friends hitting her.

She got up and walked out of the barrier room (not through the barrier). On the way out, however, a man dressed in all black stood in front of her. He was a skeleton with cracks in his skull. Emily almost ran up and hugged him, thinking he looked familiar, but stopped instead.

"Hello, child." The man said, waving at her. "That scarf looks very familiar. My son had one."

"P-Papyrus?" Emily asked, tearing up again.

"Yes." The man said. "I am W.D. Gaster, former head scientist."

"I-I'm Emily." Emily said, extending her hand.

"Pleased to meet you." Gaster said, shaking her hand. "What brings you here?"

"My friends all died." Emily said. "Including Sans and Papyrus."

"Oh.' Gaster said, his expression turning to sad. "That's terrible."

"I'm the only being left here." Emily said, hugging Gaster and crying. "I'd do anything to have my friends back and the rest of the Underground."

"Do you want them back so badly that you'd test fate?" Gaster asked, his tone ominous.

"What?" Emily asked, confused.

"If your DETERMINATION is high enough." Gaster said, pulling a strange looking knife out of his back pocket. "Your friends will return and you will have saved them."

Emily took the knife and looked at it.

"Think about it." Gaster said, disappearing. "The choice is yours."

Emily looked at the knife tears flowing down her face as she made her decision.

* * *

So, this ending is something i wanted to try. What i want is for you guys to vote on what i should do with the ending. I'll put up a poll on my profile page with the choices and the most popular one is the one i use. Please when it's done give me time because some endings will take more time than others.


End file.
